Get Well or Else
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: Inuyasha gets a nasty cold before him and his friends big trip. Now every one's on his case. Apples a day won't help this problem. Maybe, hell cookies, intense yoga or demonic acupuncture will do the trick? Highly unlikely. Maybe love can do it... IxK
1. Fools In Love

Story three! HUURRRAYYY! This hopefully is a funny one...wink wink...happy reading!! r&r

* * *

Fools In Love

It was well over 12 in the afternoon when Inuyasha made his appearance known to the world. Or at least his friends making breakfast in the kitchen. Hey, hate a guy for trying to feel special. He wasn't feeling quite well today. Especially because he got _a little _bit tipsy the night before. It was only Him, Kagome, Sango and Miroku however, so it wasn't that bad. The hanyou shuffled down the stairs and entered the busy crowded kitchen. He must've knew that he looked six times worse than he felt by Kouga's laughing from the blender. The tall wolf demon blended something yellow that looked like a biohazard and was fixing himself a glass. Pissed, and pitying himself, Inuyasha took a seat at the table besides Rin, Shippo and Kirara at the table. They were the youngest residents in the house, and also the most agitating.

Rin was 18 and a softie. She loved stuffed animals and was the type of person to cry watching Bambi (no shame in that!) and buy Hello Kitty curtains. Rin was 'special'. She could be really slow on the 'update'. Also, she was always happy, which pissed Inuyasha off because that wasn't his style.

Shippo was 14 and was a polite little red head of a fox demon. He was a jokester at heart. The ironic thing however, was that when he was _trying _to be funny, people gave him stares that froze death. He seemed to love humiliate Inu in particular, which is, I guess, what you could call his "con" over his "pro's". But aside from that, he loved chocolate and had a freakishly large sweet tooth. Nice things to know you see.

Kirara was Sango's adopted younger sister. She was a cat demon that loved walking around the house in her bra (in which Miroku loved. He would chase her down the house for a grope or two. But everyone ended up chasing him in return.) Inuyasha loved this little kitty a lot despite the cat and dog myths. People still believe in those? Get real…Kirara might as well could have been his younger sister. She was one of the top females that he respected. (Besides Kagome, his mother, Oprah, Sango, somewhat Ayame and Michael Jackson…okay NOT Michael Jackson, but the joke in his head made his day…) They had to admit that the 14 year old was a loyal friend. But she was a weirdo, in a _good _sense.

Inuyasha attracted the giggles of the 4 in the kitchen. And was curious to what was causing, at least 3 out of the 4's secretive giggles. Kouga was the one who whipped out his cell phone trying to take pictures.

"What the hell are you doing you piss head!" The hanyou snapped. Kouga immediately smirked and snapped a picture.

"Taking a picture of your hair-do dog turd." The younger ones at the tables stifled laughs. Growling menacingly, he shut them up. Finding it fit for silence, they got back to their sugary crappy cereal that they probably shouldn't be eating.

"You complete me Kouga…" He sneered back sarcastically. "It's obvious that you have no life if I'm any interest to you…" Kirara suppressed a giggle and took a lock of his _suppose to be silver_ hair.

"Wow Yash. I wish I could have pink weave like you do-" As soon as she said pink weave, he flew up out his seat and out the kitchen yelling the name of the culprit from the hallway.

"KAAAGGGOOOMMEEEE!!" Kagome, who was probably hiding some where in the vast house called back from her unknown location.

"I couldn't help it Yash!! I couldn't help it!" Fortunately for them, the two dated, so he would go easy on her.

From in the kitchen, Kouga chuckled.

"Hehehehe…kids…that is what I'd like to call two fools in love…" He turned around to his blended monstrosity of raw eggs, flour, and mustard and poured 3 glasses placing them down in front of them. "Drink up guys! Don't want to over heat in all that summer heat do ya'!" Gagging at the horrendous excuse for an energy drink, they all swallowed the rising bile in their throats. Shippo started on the count of three.

"ONE...TWO…THREE!" Three chairs were emptied. Not glasses. The wolf demon shook his head as he heard the scent of Axe spray and the sounds of s girl shriek. Moments later Kagome walking in smelling like men's cologne with a pout on her face. Kouga eyed her mysteriously and fanned the space between them.

"What did he do to you?"

"He hosed me down with Miroku's Axe spray! Now I smell like a guy!!" She whimpered. The wolf handed her what would have been Rin's glass of "Engery".

"You _smell _like you could use this" Talking one gulp, the liquid didn't even make it to her esophagus. She backwashed it back into the glass and ran for water.

"WATER! WATER!"

"What?? Is there too much mustard?" Troubled, he once again stood in the kitchen alone. The male rubbed his chin. "Damn! I should've used that Italian stuff!"

* * *

**Inu: Like my weave? Heh heh he...**

**Kags: Yeah! it's ur color!**

**(Kouga walks in looking perplexed)**

**Kouga: Does any one know where i can get turnips for my homade gatorade?**

**O-O**

**O-o**

**kouga: What! It gives u wings!**

**Inu: Uh...Kouga...that's redbull you crackhead!**

**kouga: ...no we're both wrong! It's the taste you can see! (grins) now i remember!**

**(rocking back and forth in fetal position) **

**Kag+inu: There's no place like home...there's no place like home...**

**(Kouga continues with his thinking)**

**Kouga: Wait? Or is it "It's magically delicious??"**

**--**

It's okay Kouga...we still love u...next chap coming soon!! R&R!


	2. Just Joshing

* * *

Chapter 2!! This may not be as funny. Its more of a playful chapter...alittle bit of I+K fun. Have fun!! R&R!!

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way through the entertainment room when he could hear voices coming from down the hall. In comes, his "foolish" brother and Kagome, side-by-side, walking on their hands like acrobats. With cold eyes, he stared them down as they balanced skill fully, making their way closer to him.

"Getting…tired….yet?" Kagome asked teasingly with a smirk on her face. Her boyfriend snorted

"Feh…Oh please Babe. I can do this aaaaallllll day…" He even balanced on one hand to give her the impression this was a piece of cake.

"I'm gonna win _Darling_. Your tricks ain't nothing! I've been doing this since I was 3!"

"I was doing this since I was 2!" They noted Sesshy's presence. "Didn't I Fluffy? Tell her!" Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. He made up his mind about his life and walked away grumbling.

"I don't even want to know…" The two glanced at each other before they got off their hands. They were getting bored of their bet by now. Inuyasha smirked.

"I have a better idea!"

"What? I'm getting bored." He discussed his plan to her and in seconds they busted out laughing. "Let's tell the other!"

Everyone was in the basement. (Which was renovated and turned into a hang out area.) Sesshomaru was talking with Miroku about work, Sango, Rin and Ayame were talking about the things they would bring to their upcoming trip, Shippo and Kirara (who was in kitty form) were fighting over a ball of yarn, and Kouga was trying to beat Halo 3 on Legendaries mode. Inuyasha and Kagome chose their game. The 14 year olds for sure. The two sat besides them. Kirara transformed back into a girl.

"What do you two losers want…" Shippo didn't take his eyes from off the dilapidated yarn, which his friend had mangled. Inuyasha shrugged. He looked awfully bored.

"Nothing. Hey you want to see something cool?" The young adults paused their fighting and watched as they stood up.

"Yeah it's really cool!" Kagome jumped in. It got a little quieter. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me it's the eye lid thing…" Ayame squeaked and pulled on her ponytails like she was in agony.

"Ewww!! Yash don't do that!" But he shook his head.

"No. Even better. We made voodoo dolls." He tossed Kirara a doll and Shippo the other.

"What the? Where'd you get these?" The red head turned the little doll around in his hand. It was _very _life like. He had the doll that looked like Kagome. It had on her _same _colored blue skinny jeans. The patterns on them were sewn in and every thing. He looked at the pretty little dolls eyes and could see tiny eyelashes. And even her faint blush showed up on her smooth skin. Kirara made a face looking at her silver haired one. Its dog-ears were made from felt, giving it a realistic touch. On the jeans was a tiny chain that attached to micro belt loops and tiny pockets in the baggy jeans could be shown. Gold glass like eyes stared straight in to hers. The "kitty cat" was amazed.

"Okay…these are THE weirdest dolls I've ever seen. They're so life like…" Inuyasha snickered along with Kagome. Shippo nudged Kirara.

"Wonder what'll happen if we poke them in the gut and eyes! Huh Lala…" She laughed wickedly and the 19 year olds smirked.

"Obviously it's fake…" The hanyou jammed his fists in his pockets.

"Oh really?" Kirara plucked two hairpins out from her hair and gave one to Shippo. "Let's find out…" The 19 year olds snickered.

"Dare ya'…" The girl snickered and jabbed the doll in the gut. Shippo took Kagome's glass eye. Inuyasha's laughing with Kagome was silenced. Instead, there was gagging. Kirara rolled her eyes as her friend held his torso and was wincing.

"Inuyasha your such a-" When she stood and took his shoulder, to their horror, he was holding his mouth and his torso. Blood and foam streamed through his fingers. His once gold eyes were olive green. Kagome was holding her left eye. Blood streamed through her fingers.

"What did you do to my boyfriend!?" Saying nothing Kirara and Shippo watched in disbelief. Inuyasha continued to bleed. But at least the red head was still a skeptic.

"You're faking it you idiots! Kagome there's nothing wrong with your eye! Inuyasha those are just contacts and whipped cream!" Kouga made his way over to them.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? What the hell happened to you!" Shippo snorted.

"Just look at these stupid dolls!" He handed him the miniature couple.

"Whoa…these are pretty cool!"

"K-k-k-Kouga…my eye…. My eye!" Kagome cried holding it shut. Kirara turned sheet white.

"No….impossible…" A poked out eye and a gut? This was just stupid. Voodoo dolls? No. This was a joke. This was another one of Inuyasha and Kagome's plots for fighting boredom. And now, they were revealing themselves. Inuyasha stood up straight laughing in hysterics along with his girl friend. He nearly choked on the fake blood and foam. Shippo and Kirara could help but to giggle with them. The red head chuckled.

"You guys are idiots!" Inuyasha spat out the foam wiping his mouth.

"I know, I know, I'm a great actor aren't I."

"No _pretty boy._You're a model. The both of you are." Inuyasha shrugged and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, making the money gesture.

"Puts ALOT of 'leaves' in the pocket. Don't see me crying. What's a few topless photo shoots gonna do? Hollister can use them anyways..." If you looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, you could see why they had chose the spot in front of the camera for a living. (my dad was a chld model! So its a pretty cool job!) They were flawless people, with the sleek biulds alley-cats would be jealous of. Inuyasha had been doing it all his life. He didn't really care for it any ways. Being a professional at something means you do it because you can master in it, because you are good at it, and you don't necessarily like it. Love was for ametures.

Miroku snapped his cell phone shut before trying to get attention.

"Hey guys!!" It got completely silent in the room and eyes hovered on him. "Um...my Grandfather wanted to know if you'll groom the-"

Poor Miroku didn't even get to finish before 9 groans dragged their way through the room.

"Do we have to! Why does he run a dog groomers if he can't even take care of them!" The red headed wolf demon girl moaned. Miroku was somewhat offended.

"Please guys! His dogs have been acting up lately...he needs great strong leaders who can tell those dogs whose boss. And he needs-"

"Not doing it." The silver haired brothers declared in no time flat. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and Sesshomaru was burrowed in the depts of his favorite book.

"Why! I'll give you guys a scooby snack!" They threw butcher knives at him with irony. Inuyasha growled before snapping at him angrily.

"Is that another dog joke! Ha ha ha! Very funny!!" The wise cracking male stifled a laugh.

"Heh..heh...sorry...couldn't help it..."

"Yeah...we know..." Sesshomaru spat. Every body always thought that the Sanyosho Inu brothers were rivals. Why did they? Sure Inuyasha single handedly stole his brothers car a milion times, and Sesshomaru cracked 4 of his ribs 6 times, but they operated like a pack...i don't know...like...brothers.

"Okay, okay, sorry...now can you help my Grandfather out now!" Sango frowned.

"What do we get if we do?"

"You get paid one-" Every body lept out of their spots like if their was a weather crisis. Ayame did a rain dance to get her shoes on and Sango scrambled over magazines. Some how Kouga ended up on the floor and Kirara had smacked into Kagome as they tried to get their way to their rooms to get ready. In a matter of seconds, Miroku was alone in the room, which looked like hurricanes had hit it. "Why do I live with my idiot friends?"

* * *

A row of 10 yougn adults stood in front of the dog groomers called "Kanine Charasmatics." They were dressed in stylish black salon outfits, armed with frowns, aprons, face masks and gloves. Sesshomaru was the first to ket everybody know about how how he felt right now.

"I feel stupider then I look." Shippo nodded in approval, the others followed suit.

"I feel stupider than that title..." Inuyasha snorted.

"I feel like an idiot in nice clothes and lunch lady gear..." Not wanting to waste any more of their life, Sango put an end to it.

"Let's do this so I can go back to living." She pulled the glass doors open in a swift jerk and they filed inside.

* * *

**Mir: Oh come on Fluffly plz!!**

**Sess:...**

**(Miroku pulls out his secret weapon)**

**Mir: would you do it for a Scooby snack?**

**Sess: 0-0 (DROOLS) Duh!! Gimme!!**

**(snatches it and pulls out _his _secret weapon.)**

**Sess: Hey Miroku, would you do my laundry for a Sport Illustrated...**

**Mir: yeah right...like if- HEY! SHE LOOKS LIKE SANGO!**

**(Snatches it and takes laundry basket leaving sess standing there alone.)**

**sess: idiot...(looks down at the biscuit and takes a bite before hacking it up)...Ugh...these aren't Lamb!?**

Ooookkkaaayy...gimme a word or two if u enjoyed. I'll be honest and say that i wasn't in a very "funny" mood while writting this, so plz...don't hate me...review instead

**(Kas takes out a pocket watch)**

**Me: You will obey...you will review...you will review...**

**_winks...STAY TUNED!!_**


	3. Krazy Kanines

Sorry for the wait! But here it is! There won't be a mini skit thingy at the end of this chap unfortunately b/c it ends on a serious note, but it should have a little fluff going on. a little, so don't get your expectations up TOO high. Read. Enjoy, Review!!

* * *

Krazy Kanine's

In the "_staff only_" room, there was a lot of _productivity_. The gang had finished the first set of dogs early, or not exactly finished, but were hanging around partying like wild animals. Sesshomaru kept him self busy in a book (he always needed a book handy.), Sango was playing "knuckles" with Miroku at the desk, Shippo, Kirara, Ayame and Kouga were throwing paper balls at one another and last but not least, our favorite couple were, well, you know, practicing affectionate C.P.R. You gotta love a good make out session when you have love behind it. That's when the radio broke out in "Soulja Boy". Like if it were a ritual of craziness, every one (minus Sess) flew out of their seats and started the dance moves. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He was in a pretty bad mood today. Having fun and a better time than they were having at home, they partied and mimicked every move just like the Young rapper would. Once the song ended, they joked around and discussed old memories.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, do you remember when you guys did that dance at the talent show? Before you graduated? That was hysterical!!" Kagome leaned up against the wall.

"Oh yeah! I remember that routine! Every body was dead shocked! The principle was so uncomfortable!" she giggled between her words recalling that year. "He knew we were good, but the dance was too 'hip' for school."

They bursted out laughing, talked for a bit more before getting back to their previous activities. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him gently.

"Now what were we doing before? I can't put my finger on it..." He whispered ever so seductively into her ear. Kagome raised a brow with mischief.

" Maybe you should try your lips..." And then their lips met once more. Just when things were starting to heat up the door to the back office slammed open. There stood Mr. Nazama senior armed with his flask of sake. And boy, was he angry. However, the noisy teens were to busy with their make out sessions, bloody knuckles, and 500 page long books to hear him. The radio was also blaring to top it off. This was the last straw. Even if there was only one. Mr. Nazama confiscated the radio first. The music was scrunched out the room in a quick crumple. He walked past Inuyasha and Kagome and spat out a: "GET A ROOM!" The two pulled away from each other. Inuyasha growled before turning to Kagome.

"Sure. Kags, Marriot or Holiday?" Mr. Nazama eyed him with a 'don't-you-dare' look. It was very testy. Now every one was looking over at the three.

"What am I paying you for! To knock boots on duty!" Inuyasha felt that something was seriously wrong with that statement.

"Knocking boots! Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's just a kiss first of all, and second of all, YOUR'RE NOT EVEN PAYING US! YOU NEVER WERE!" Mr. Nazama gulped. Damn! They were onto him! The old man began searching around his office for another bottle of his cherished drink.

"Uhhh...heh heh...I need more sake-" Paranoid, they all snapped at him

"YOU'RE ALREADY DRINKING SAKE!"

"Really? OHHHHH!!...But any ways….GET BACK TO WORK!!" They all groaned and began to scatter away from one another. Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes, and walked out before every one else. Kagome really didn't want to be mean for not helping, but Miroku's uncle snapping at them did not relief their feelings of sympathy.

* * *

Mr. Nazama showed the group into the "Day care center". The vast room was spread out with chew toys and appropriate food sources near kennels. But it was squirming with dogs, yapping and snapping and running wild.

"Look after these dogs until it's their appointment time. Poodles! Get it! Toddles! Poodles!!" He stifled a lonely laugh as they stared in unamusement, before Shippo busted out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! I GET IT! AHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU'RE SO FUNN-" Sesshomaru hissed under his breath

"Shippo….shut up…." The kitsune gulped at the elder one's command and croaked out his last chuckles. "Only you would think that was funny…."

"Humph…"

Now they were alone. Standing among the diverse day care of canines who didn't even acknowledge their presence. Rin held her head from all the noise.

"Ugh…their giving me a head ache." A soon as she winced from the pain, Sesshomaru dematerialized and formed his body into his true form. They watched as the now giant, sleek saint Bernard sized dog gracefully padded it's way over the large crowd and let out a giant bark. Bit by bit, the noise from the dogs all began to seize. The animal's furry heads turned their heads to the silver inu-youkai who towered over them. Like bowing to their king, they all laid down and stared at the creature. Not one dared to open their mouths. Not one dared to move. Sesshomaru made his way out of the crowd of dogs and back to his friends who were shocked. He sat besides Rin, and rubbed his head against her leg in a compassionate way. The girl giggled and stroked his mane gracefully.

"Thanks Sesshomaru may be I'll feel better now…" Kagome smiled in her head.

'Awww…Sesshomaru's so sweet….' 

Seeing that his brother was in his dog form, he snickered.

"Feh. Wanna medal."

(Rrrrrr….)

"No! Up yours!"

(Rrrr…..) Inuyasha snatched him up by the neck.

"Why you!!"

A woman walked past the open door with her child and gasped, watching him strangle the dog. The little kid was traumatized. The two wrestling brothers stopped and turned to her. This would not make a pretty advertisement.

"Uhh…it's not what it looks like…. He's my older brother!" Sesshomaru whimpered falsely like if he was in pain, causing the two customers to walk (more like sprint) away. The hanyou growled as his brother turned back. "Ugh! You bastard!"

"Heh, your're such an idiot"

"Am not! You think your king now that you scared those animals into shutting up!"

"Rin had a head ache."

An evil come back gave life to his head. This would cause some interest.

"Or you wanted to impress her!"

"What!" He blushed lightly. "How could you think of such foolish things."

"You're blushing."

"No…I'm not…"

"Don't lie."

"Inuuuuyyaaaasssshhhhaaaaaaa!!" In a matter of seconds he was about to attack, but an awful noise interrupted him. It was a horrible sound of screaming, and Mr. Nazama's grunts of struggle.

"SETTLE DOWN! STOP IT! STOP!" He cried desperately. Like if the dog knew English. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no! What's happening!" The group ran to the door to see the elder man wrestling with a giant inu-youkai. It was brown and spotted with blackened dots. The creature had him pinned and the chained leash was ripped off the collar. The vicious dog snapped his teethe towards him in rage, foam was bubbling from it's mouth. In general, it did not look well. It looked like it had rabies actually. Yet, it wasn't a done deal. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first to react. The elder brother yanked Mr. Nazama out from underneath the dog first. However, as soon as he was free, I guess Kagome and Sango looked like chew toys. Inuyasha wasn't having that at any means. He dove for the dog and wrapped it in a choke hold. It squirmed against him roughly, and sent it's teeth down into his arm. Inuyasha winced a little, but refused to loosen his grip. Not his friends will get scars. Not Kagome. Sesshomaru made his way to his brother and yanked the dog off by the collar. The sickened youkai fell to the ground. Before it could move however, the hanyou acted quickly and splashed Mr. Nazama's flask onto it's face. The whole contents of sake covered it's face heavily. It whimpered and attempted to shake it off. Alcohol could do a number on an animal with a sensitive nose. The sick dog ran away with its tail between its legs leaving the site like nothing had happened. There was now a giant mess in the middle of the room. Inuyasha was still on the ground, blood trickling down his arm, and the dog was hiding. Sitting up, Inuyasha staggered a little holding his arm. Kagome glued herself to his side with intense worry.

"Inuyasha! You're bleeding!" Like if he didn't notice, his eyes widened, and he flew to the "STAFF ONLY" room. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Worried horrendously, they all followed the trail of blood to the room.

* * *

dun dun duuuuunnn...what's he doing? Hmmm...next chapt coming soon...(sooner than this...P.S** YOU CAN WATCH THE DANCE ROUTINE THAT INU AND KAGS DID ON A LINK ON MY PROFILE!! I'LL HAVE IT POSTED UP ;) this is from sytycd (american) and is really good. Substitue the characters into the appropriate roles and you will enjoy (hopefully)!!**

**THANKS! REVIEW PLZ!! **


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Chapt 3!! here we are! read/ laugh, enjoy, review! Have fun!

Kassy Kay

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

Once they followed the crimson, the heard the rattling of tablets and files. Kagome made it to the door way first to see Inuyasha digging through the upper cabinets of the office. The blood trickled down heavily in streams. That youkai had saber tooth teeth by the looks of it. By now, the injured hanyou had put his girl friend in a terrible disposition.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Talk to me! What are you doing? What are you looking for!" He didn't answer her but finally found what he was looking for. In his blood stained hand a long syringe.

"Kagome, I'm gonna borrow your belt."

"Huh? But?" Confused as he unclasped her leather black belt and removed it from her, she watched as he held the needle in his mouth and worked the fine leather above his elbow crease. "Inuyasha? That bite looks terrible! Please...you have to get help…you're scaring me…" He sighed and gave her a brief gentle kiss on her lips, tasting her tears.

"I know what I'm doing, it's okay…it hurts, but I'm okay…"

Everyone was concerned. While the dog was being taken by animal control for treatment, they were in there. Mr. Nazama left out the bite incident out the picture, and now it was hard for the others to apprehend what his actions were. Only Sesshomaru knew what he was doing.

"Inuyasha, do you know what the risks are if you treat that contamination?" His brother took the needle from his mouth.

"Damn right I do. I'm not going to get sick right now…not with our trip planned." He worked the tip into his skin carefully.

"Yes. There is still side effects to it though."

"And?"

"Be careful."

"I am." After emptying the opaque liquid into his system, he discarded the bottle with a quick swipe, releasing the belt. "I could have gotten rabies or something…the youkai version isn't the same as the regular one either...its killer annoying…" On that note, he held his head. "Great, now I have a frickin' head ache…" Kagome sighed and Kirara's cat form mewed and rubbed herself around his leg.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Okay, this was getting weird now. Now he was starting to get dizzy. Light headed,

"We should get home now, we still have packing to do…" Kouga reported. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah. That would be nice." As they all gathered their stuff to go, Shippo looked back and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't moving. He was just hunched over the counter top holding his head. Curious, the young kitsune frowned.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you okay?" He took some time to respond, but the response was weak. It almost startled Shippo by the fact that he looked so tired.

"Uh…yeah…yeah I'm okay…just, get the keys…."

"Okay…" He turned to the door way only to hear a deadening thump on the floor. In that split second, the fox demon knew that something wasn't right. He turned around in horror to see that his friend had passed out on the floor. He laid sprawled out, and pale as a sheet. Now he was scared.

"KAGOME!! SESSHOMARU! SOME BODY!! HELP!! HELP!!" They poured into the room like paramedics. Sesshomaru acted quickly seeing his brother out like that. Kagome was in hysterics, so she wasn't of much use.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!" She cried out.

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Can you hear me?" Nothing. The elder brother cursed and took his limp wrist. His hand was cold as ice.

As this was going on, Kouga walked in.

"Hey guys are you almost- WHAT IN THE! INUYASHA!" Kouga dropped on his knee's beside him and the three others. "Duuuudddeee…what happened!"

"Kouga, go get water…"

"Sure. Polar spring, Dasani,-"

"JUST GET SOME DAMN WATER! And lay off the Ibiprophen dosages!" Sess snapped. Kouga nodded.

"Water got it." He came back with a 2 liter bottle of cold water in under a few seconds, and passed it to Kagome.

"Kagome take this."

"Okay.." She sniffled and pulled herself together. Hey, it was pretty scary to see someone you love lying on the floor unconscious. The wolf chuckled a little. His new medication did that to him.

"Wait, so he can't hear a word we're saying? Can he feel anything?"

"How should I know? We gotta wake him up…" Before Sess could use the water, Kouga already cupped Inuyasha's head in his hands.

"INUYASHA! GET UP! I WANNA GO HOME!! GET UP YOU PRISS! ONLY GIRLS FAINT!" Kagome glared at him.

"Excuuuussseee me! That was so sexist!"

"Heh, heh, sorry…" He got back to Inuyasha. "YASH! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE MAKING YOUR GIRL CRY!! GET UP!" No response. Frustrated, he released his head, and it rolled to the side limply. "I think he's dead."

"Kouga shut up."

"What? It's a possibility!"

"He's definitely alive. It's just harder to wake up a half demon from a faint than a demon or a human. He's fine."

"So what's the problem then."

"Again. Lay off the Ibiprophen…"

"FIIINNNEEE!! Whatta we do then?" They thought for a few seconds or so. Then, Shippo had an idea.

"Where's the water! We'll pour it in his eyes and see if there's a reaction to it!"

"Hey! That just might work! We'll try it" Kagome chirped. Once she heard that Inuyasha would be fine, it put her at ease, however, she was still worried. Kouga scooped his friend up holding him like a dead animal.

"Clear off a table or something. The 3 found a lengthy table that accommodated their friends height and put him down gently. Shippo grabbed the bottle.

"Okay Kouga. You get the lids."

"Okay." After they placed gloves in from the trimming center, Shippo carefully pulled up the heavy lids to reveal vast gold out-of-it pupils. "Okay go." The 14 year old gulped and tried to steady the bottle.

"Uh…yeah…uh…gimme a sec…" He nervously took a breath.

"What are you waiting for! Do it!"

"Okay! Okay!" As if it were operation, Shippo poured small amount of water in both eyes. The only thing that did was make the hanyou look like he was crying. They waited a few more seconds. The water gave up on them.

"DAMN! What are we gonna do!" Kouga cursed. Kagome sighed.

"Can it get any worse?" The shop bell on the door ringed merrily, but there was nothing happy about it. A dorky male voice called out.

"Hello? Health inspector!!"

The four froze stiff and exchanged glances.

_Crap._

Hee hee hee...adding some mischievious fun!! check out the link on my page, review/ love me (i could use some right now -sniffles-) and stay tuned!!

* * *


	5. Web of Lies

More of teen chaos! YAY we teens rule!! WHOOO! Enjoy!! Don't forget to watch the video from the link on my page (read to see what it's about) Whoop whoop! Review!!

* * *

Web Of Lies

Kagome sunk Into Inuyahsa's chest in frustration.

"You got to be kidding me…" Her muffled voice cried from in his dark t-shirt. Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Oh great! So that's why Miroku's uncle needed us here so bad! Look at this place! He'll never pass if we don't clean this stuff up!" The guys left Inuyasha at the table and immediately began their 5 minute cleaning.

Meanwhile Kagome searched frantically around the room. Her eyes fell upon the curtains. A devilish smile came to her lips.

'_This one's for you Yash…' _Her mind vowed. She kissed his cheeck and went to report back to her peers.

"I have an idea guys…go find some candles and get these office looking stuff covered with those tarps over there…we're gonna ride this one out…"

Kouga pulled down some curtains.

"Wells, the other went to take the trimmed up dogs home in the delivery van thingy before we started going home, so we should have enough time to get _happy _outta here."

"Great…we're gonna need it…"

* * *

Akitoki stood in the main room of the shop. It had been about 10 minutes that he walked in. He had his clip board ready and his pocket protectors were in fine shape. Yes. He was "sharp". Looking at the empty waiting room, he continually checked his watch.

"Um….hello…Any one here?" As soon as the inspector was about to give up a strange accented voice had called back to him.

"Jeeeeaas hunny. Ida be-ah-dah right dher in a tip dawwwlinggg…."

"Uh…..okay then. Take your time…" There was some ruffling and harsh whispering before the staff room door opened and out stepped a veiled woman with a red fabric wrapped around her. Only her mascara eyes were showing and her midsection. The fabric was carefully clothed around her so well. Besides her stepped two other tall clothed men. They were dressed in white fabric with the same outfit.Their eyes only showed. One gold, one brown. The woman's assistant, young looking teen with a pan on his head hurried out. Yes. A pan on his head. A cooking pan.

"Well weeeeelllcom daaaawwwling!! Whot brin's ye to herrr…." Akitoki noted how the woman made vast arm movements and how her assistants mimicked her. Her bangles clashed and clapped together as she did so. Akitoki took out his badge and showed the eyes.

"I'm the health inspector. Akitoki Houjo at your service! But you can just call me Houjo." The eyes narrowed awkwardly.

"I see…"

"Is Mr. Nazama here? I just need him to –" The woman jumped.

"Uhhh…no! " She pointed to herself. "I own deh place now….uhhhh…eh, uhhh…..dis ' no dawg place. Its…it's…-" The eyes moved around the room. "It's a fortune place now….i turn into home. See? Yes…vedi good, vedi good," The boy with the pan on his head nodded along with the assistants who gave a thumbs up. "You go now! Tank you come a-gen!" Houjo was just about to be shoved out the door when this place sparked his interests.

"Wait just a second!" He shouted. Kagome's heart froze over

'_Oh crap! He's onto us!!'  
_

"Can I see the fortune room! That must be awesome!" A loss of words were visable to the trickster.

"Um…ah…umm…its.." The mistake she made was pointing to the door. Houjo made his way back there in a split second. Kagome panicked. She felt like they did such a terrible job with the set up of the back room. The candles were spread all about the dark room, and they draped the extra curtains and tarps every where in a rushed attempt to get this guy outta here. It wasn't working so well. The bigger problem as with the unconscious hanyou's health. What would become of him?

Houjo was amazed. There on the table laid a young man. He looked like he was peacefully napping. In fact, Houjo was jealous at how relaxed he seemed.

"Wooooaaaahhh!! This is cooooool!! Is he under a trance!!" Houjo circled around Inuyasha like a predator and prey. Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach. Fear in her throat.

"Uh…uh….Jeaasss hunny. Ah…you cannot disturb him…jes! Dat's right! You can disturb him…" She took his wrists and made more vast hand movements with them. "His soul is traveling in the deep depths of the unda-world isn't it Ship- Uh…I mean Oppisha!" Shippo nodded and shifted the pan along his red head.

"That's sooo weiirddd….not in a bad way though….but just, weird…" Kagome nodded as her comfort level heightened. This could actually be fun. That' could be made into a game for that matter. Houjo was so dense.

"Ahh…..stahrt zee ritual Oppisha!" Shippo's eyes widened. His look spoke for itself. '_Um…Kagome? What are you doing?'_

None the less, he decided to play along.

"But Madame! We have no other customers. All we have is this guy and the one that fainte- I mean, became one with the under world…"

"Use zist mahn Oppisha! Huddi up! Come come! Do fast, do fast!" She shooed the boy away to improvise a ritual. Shippo grumbled and Kagome took a seat on the floor motioning Houjo to do the same. The health inspector and the "fortune teller" sat one in front of another. "Bring zee bodii here my faitful servants!" The servants gently gathered Inuyasha up in their arms and laid him in between the two. They really had to get him up soon before he gets brain damage or something. That couldn't be right if he just passed out. Houjo smiled.

"This is cool!" Kagome nodded.

"Jes, jes, jes…cover him so he khant be deesturbed..." A tarp was thrown over the hanyou and another underneath. They bundled him up like a dead body in a hammock. Now they all joined in a circle holding hands. Shippo walked over with a candle and a handful of dyed dog kibble that was meant to be some" mystical dirt stuff". Sesshomaru who was holding Kagome's hand gave it a small unnoticeable squeeze. When their eyes met, she could tell that he was worried. They were on a time sensitive mission. She squeezed back relaxing him. Houjo was ready and was excited. It was bursting through his skin in curiosity.

"So what n-"

"Sssshhhh….bey-for we start, please hand cell-u-a-lar device to Oppisha so'd we khan begin, no?" He basically flung the ridiculously large Blackberry at his chest.

The effect of the flying business cell phone made his finger crack, causing him begin to flicker the injured limb. He clenched his teeth trying not to sound hurt. The pain was throbbing. Touching or squeezing only lead to a stinging tinge. Now, he was annoyed. This was getting on his nerves.

Kagome took one of the many candles and set the dog food on fire hoping that Houjo's stupidity would stay in motion. Luckily he didn't _see _that it was dog food, but everyone certainly smelled it.

"Whoa! What's that smell! It smells like-" A cry of laughter came from

"FORTUNE!! JESS HUNNY! FORTUNE!" The red veiled woman flew on her feet with happiness. "YOU SHALL BE A STAR MY LUV!! GET UP! QUICKLY! QUICKLY! QUIT YOUR JOB!" Having been draaged to his feet by the men in white, the health inspector's eyes glazed over

"Re-re-really!"

"JESS HUN! DO YOU HEAR! GET UP AN GO! THE ROAD TO STARDOM IS CALLING YOUR NAME! YOU MUST LEAVE WORK TODAY! RIGHT NOW! GO! HURRI! GO!" Shippo thrusted the phone into his chest (revenge) and the three of them kicked them out the front door all too roughly. Houjo actually ran to his car. They watched as the 1980's Volvo started (what a surprise) and the driver put the Blackberry to his ear. He was calling his boss. As soon as the car sped down the street, they tore off the curtain veils and took a long breath. Kagome panted more than them. She actually did the most talking under that heavy costume.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe!-"

Kouga's eyes grew.

"Oh no! What if Inuyasha suffocates!!" By the way they ran, it was obvious that they hadn't thought about that. Sessh made his way over the candles and unwrapped the mummified hanyou. When he touched him, he noticed that he felt warmer, and his skin was getting it's color back to it. The porcelain tone was really beginning to scare them. Kouga phewed.

"Wow that was close-" As if out of nowhere he flinched awkwardly. The Inu Youkai frowned.

"What the hell?"

"What? My cellphone vibrates and my reflexes are too sensitive." He took out his cell phone (luckily not the blackberry, no offense to anyone who has one) and began to check out what the source was.It was a text message from Ayame. "Guys, the others ditched us…they went home after dropping the dog's off.. We have to close up shop."

Nobody was any happier to be able to leave. The problem was however that Inuyasha was still out. And they didn't know how to wake up an unconscious half demon…

* * *

**Kags: Oppisha! Perform the rain dance!**

**Shippo: I can't! He threw his Blackberry at me! it hurts!**

**Inuyasha all of a sudden get's up**

**Inu: uhhh...what happened?**

**all: INUYASHA! YOUR UP!! YAAAAYY!!**

**Houjo turns around and his phone flies from his hands. It collides into the hanyou's head and he falls back into unconciousness.**

**All: :0 ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!1**

**Houjo: What? Who's awake? Huh??**

Idiot...oh well! How'd you like Madame Kagome? Srry if the accent was hard to read...but hope you had fun! Coming next chap 6!! REVEIW PLEASE!!


	6. Sick Like A Dog

I like this chapter and skit if I do say so myself...i know everyone's burning to find out next! so go! huddi! huddi dawling! Lol...Review!!

* * *

Sick Like A Dog

Sango got into her book just about the same time she heard struggling coming from down stairs. Curiously, she shifted herself on her bed and nudged Ayame who was lying against her. The wolf girl got her head out of 17 magazine and raised her brows.

"I'm picking up scents of the others. They must be down stairs." She popped her gum lazily. Sango dropped her book and made her way out to find her friends. To her surprise, she watched as Kouga and Sesshomaru carried the body of Inuyasha. Kagome had the door open for them and Shippo was watching from the doorway. Sesshomaru took his front, Kouga took his legs. Sango felt a imaginairy elevator drop in her stomach.

"What happened to Inuyasha!?" The lifters made their way past her to the stairs. Kouga attempted to shut his mouth.

"Yash O.D.'ed…" He bursted into laughter only to get a swift pop in the head by Kagome.

"Kouga! That's not true! That vaccination thing must have made him pass out. He's been out for a half an hour."

"Yeah. She's right. But then also! This health inspector guys shows up and we have to play dress up just to get him out! Inuyasha could have been up by now! We just didn't want Mr. Nazama to get in trouble." He popped his injured finger in his mouth. "I think his Blackberry broke my finger!"

"I'll have Ayame take a look at it later. Let's just get Inuyasha up first…" As they turned around to get him up stairs, Sango shoock her head.

"He won't wake up until tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" All of that for nothing. They were speeding home, breaking fingers and shattering careers just to get him up. And for what? A realization of the hanyou mind structure.

"His head's dormit. It has to reset. That's why he virtually can't do anything but breathe…I though you knew that?" Wisely, she checked his eye lids again. The gold eyes flickered in a left-right-left right pattern. Almost like if he was straight up out of it.

They made their way up the stairs and into the hallway. Shippo opened the door while trying to heal his swollen finger and let them into the darkness.

_Things to know about Inuyasha's room._

_He never messed up his room. Rule of dogs is they don't litter where they sleep._

_It was dark. He liked dark places to sleep. This was why he had black curtains._

_Inuyasha likes room. This is why he had a large bed._

_Inuyasha likes to "mummify" himself in his sleep. This results in a fairly chilly room to avoid overheating, and a lot of matching black comforters and pillows._

_Interesting pets are fun. Inuyasha owned a Iguana named Antigone (pronounced An-tig-gonee) , after the play by Sophocles. Antigone was trained yes. But only had a thing for Inuyasha and Kagome, which sucked._

_His room had the scent of spearmint. No body knew why for that matter. It was better than Shippo's gym socks. Which was waaaaaayyy better. So that was a plus._

Sesshomaru and Kouga placed him down into his bed and Antigone watched them with venom. Taking a look at the red and black reptile creeped them out. They could have sworn that the thing had hissed at them. Shippo shuddered.

"How could Inuyasha even own that thing! It's so mean! Look at her!" They all watched the creature as it stared in anger.

The thing with Iguana's were that they grew to fit in their enviorment. A small tank equaled a small Iguana and vise versa. Well, this thing was probably 2 to 3 feet long. This was not cool. Kagome giggled and began to unlatch the tank taking out her boy friends minion.

"Who? Antigone? She's the cutest little Iggy around." The reptile sat on her shoulder as she stroked it's head. "Wanna pet her?" They all shoock their heads. Kagome shrugged and the lizard back down. "If you say so…" Seeing that Inuyasha was already settled in and they were already tired themselves, they just started off to bed.

* * *

Inuyasha curled up in his room. The only light in the room was from Antigone's tank, which was manageable. The air was chilled to perfection also. Feeling lazy, he made himself small and eased into the soft mattress. This was great. They only had another week until their vacation, now he could just relax. Or not. The door knob turned and in comes foot steps against the floor followed by the smell of pine trees. Kouga. The wolf demon made his way to his bedside and yawned.

"Hey Yash. Get up." No response. The black sheets only shifted meaning that Inuyasha burrowed his head underneath his pillow to escape the noise. Kouga sighed. "Inuyasha. Get up. Hellooo??" He took his shoulders and began to shake them.

Antigone made clicking noises. The wolf glared at her as she continued like an alarm clock.

"Get up…"

"No. Get off of me."

"Come on. You have to."

"No…" Kouga let go of him and sighed. He made his way to the doorway and made sure that he was able to make a clean get away.

Do not try this around friends who date.

"Inuyasha! I had sx with your girl friend last night!" Wrong answer. Kouga started running.

The wolf made his way into the kitchen where every one was with a black eye.

"You guys Inuyasha's up…" Ayame looked up at him and gasped.

"What happened to your eye!?"

"Inuyasha." The name said it all. She handed him ice and he refused. It would heal in a hour.

"Why? What did you do to him this time." A sick smile made his way to his face.

"Told him I did Kagome." She rolled her eyes as he started laughing. Kagome almost spit up her water. Ayame shoved the bag into his chest. It hurt her, but she couldn't help but giggle alittle.

"Kouga your're sick!"

Through this, Inuyasha entered in holding his head with Antigone on his shoulder. Kagome's eyes brightened. Inuyasha nearly fell over by her forceful hug.

"INUYASHA!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!"

"Ummm…..yeah…..but I feel awful…." Sango threw a piece of toast crust at Miroku's head as he looped his arm around Rin's waist.

"Oh, you passed out." She answered trying to find more toast to throw at him.

"I did?"

"Yeah…you were out like a –" Inuyasha sneezed nearly knocking off his pet.

"Whoops. Sorry Tigs'." Kagome frowned feeling his fore head.

"Are you okay? I think you have a fever?"

"I'm fine really." A noise escaped from the one eyed wolf.

"Yeah right! Before you go _fainting _on us again like a little girl, go take some medicine or something!!" Strike two for Kouga. The hanyou made a fist and his eyes flashed red.

"Listen here wolf! You're starting to piss me off!"

"Why! Because Kagome was in _my _bed last night!" Inuyasha handed Rin his pet and pulled out of Kagome's protective grasp.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" They listened closely. There was the sounds of thumping and things falling down. There was slamming and stuggles and much more. Then it went silent. In comes Inuyasha looking refreshed, but yet still sick. Kouga follows in a moment later holding his bruised ribs. His lip was bleeding.

"Say another word about Kagome again you Ass hole. Just say the word." Kouga glared.

"Geeeeeezzzz I was just pulling your leg!!"

"Oh yeah that's sooooo fun-" Once again, He sneezed unpredictably. Aand on top of that, His throat hurt. Kirara shoock her head.

"Looks like somebody's got the cold" She sing songed.

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"N-" Inuyasha sneezed once more. "Crap!! I can't be sick! I feel fine!" The hanyou was set on proving himself wrong. His body over came him without any sympathy. Miroku stood up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I may not fully know a lot about the demon body, but I know for sure that you have fever."

"No!! I haven't been sick since last year!!"

"Well you are now Yash…bad time to get it too. You'll be miserable once we get on the plane next week….."

Inuyasha grabbed handfuls of his fluffy white hair.

"Nooooo!! (cough)"Kagome made a face.

"Aww…Yash don't listen to him. I'm sure you'll be able to go by then…"

"Yeah sure! Why me! Why not Kouga! He's dumb and high all the time!" Kouga threw knoves at him with his eyes.

"I am not high! Sess says it's the Ibiprophen…"

"Suuuuurrrreeee….." Ayame rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha took Antigone.

"Well seeing that I'm sick, me and Antigone are gonna go and pity ourselves in front of the T.V. until we fall asleep." He took some tissues and went off on his way. Once he was gone, Kouga felt around his ribs.

"Damn Kagome, you got one protective guy." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah. A sick one now. I really hope he gets better before the week goes by." Sango smiled.

"Don't worry Kags! I know just the right way of making him feel better! Don't you worry!" Her friend nodded back

_Let the games begin…._

* * *

**(Kouga feels his ribs)**

**Kou: That hurt Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Screw you Kouga. Kagome's mine!**

**Kou: Yeah right! She'd rather be with-**

**(Kagome comes up to Inuyasha)**

**Kag _(seductively and hintingly):_ Hey Yash, _I _know a way to make you feel better...**

**(closes in on one another)**

**Inu _(seductively and hintingly):_ Is that so? Heh, show me.**

**(the two make out right in front of an angry Kouga)**

**Kou: Hello!! Are you listening to me!! HEEELLLOOOO!!**

**(the couple moves toward bedroom and close the door right infront of him. )**

**Kou: Not cool!**

**(door opens briefly and Inu shoos Antigone out the room)**

**Inu: Your're not old enough to be exposed to this. (Smiles evily at Kouga) Why don't you give Kouga some company??**

**Ant: ):D**

**Kouga: uh...nice lizard thingy...nice girl!**

**(runs for the hills past giggling bedroom)**

**Kou: AYAAAAAMMMMEEEEE!!**

Lol. Hah ha ha. -Sigh- I love IXK!! Kouga, you'll get Ayame soon. Now review if you will! Or I'll get Antigone on you!! Now won't i Tigs? Lol. Just kidding...or maybe I'm not??


	7. Tollhouse Terror and Mistress Mandy

This is a fun chapter!! Heeheehee...what will be up my sleeve?? Find out! Oh, and i am gonna make these longer!! So, WHOOOOOHOOOO...READ ON ! HAVE FUN!!

* * *

Tollhouse Terror and Mistress Mandy

The 19 year old laid upside down flicking over channels on the cable. His pet laid against his stomach and made quieter clicking noises. He was used to it now. In the past, it was somewhat annoying. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Boring…" he changed the channel "boring…" Parish Hilton's show comes on and he cringes "Just flat out corny…."He changes more channels and gets to a horror movie.

_"No! Please! Don't! I don't want to die!!"_

He rolled his eyes as a pretty red haired girl shrinks into the corner.

"Then run you doofus!"

_"Mwahahahhahahahaha!! Yes! Your're destiny is sealed!" The sounds of a knife being brought down could be heard._

_"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!! UGH! (Blood spurts) AAhhhhhhh! (Get's stabbed repeatedly)"_

_"Now let me just get this head off!"_

_"I'm still- alive!! N-n-no!"_

Inuyasha watched with a look of boredom. He didn't notice that Sango had propped her legs up across his mid section as the Iguana hissed. She raised her eyebrow's watching the gory scene unraveled infront of them.

_"No!! Stop!! Please! AAAAAAIIIIEEE- (Head is swiped off her shoulders and the body falls, still moving for a few seconds)_

Sango cringes and watches her friend who doesn't even look like it affected him.

"How could you watch that with a straight face?"

"How _can't _anyone. That girl was such an idiot. And how does your body still move after….lame movies these days"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched horror movies like drug addictions. Mainly with straight faces or bursting out laughing in the theatre's. I guess it was pretty damn funny how movie directors really highlighted the human stupidity a lot. They laughed at The Exorcist, they laughed hysterically at Saw, and anything that people had nightmares about. Weirdo's.

"Well Inuyasha, I have a way for you to get better! It's a Ouasaan family secrete. She hoped off her friend who looked bored.

"Is this gonna hurt…I can't feel my head as it is…"

"No really!! It'sssssss…." She pulled out a, what looked like a perfectly baked cookie. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"No! Not again!!"

* * *

_/Memory Sequence in the 6__th__ Grade/_

_"Happy birthday Inuyasha!!" Sango cheers and hands him a cookie._

_"Sweet!" Takes a bite and doesn't get to swallow it. The terrible dough get's spat back out. "What is this!! This is gross!!" Start to Itch neck. "Why am I itching so much??"_

_"Oh! Oooopppsss…..hee-hee…." Sways back and forth. "I forgot that you were allergic to garlic paste…" Inuyasha flies to the closest trash bin to throw up. Then goes to find some Hydrocortizone._

* * *

"Oh that! Come on Inuyasha, that was so long ago! I've gotten much better now! Taste it…" Inuyasha shielded his mouth instantly.

"Look Sango, I don't want to be mean, but I'm gonna be mean. Your baking skills suck."

"So! These are better now! Family recipe!!" She went to pry off his hand. "Don't be stubborn!!1"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!" By accident, Inuyasha swung his hand and the cookie went flying. It landed on the ground, leaving a nick in the hardwood floor. Starlted, the two distangled themselves from their positions on the couch and checked the small treat. Sango smiled sheepishly.

"Uh….heh heh heh, I can fix that?" Inuyasha picked up his blanket and his lizard.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go try to sleep it off…" Sango panicked she picked up the rock hard cookie and tried to go after him.

"Wait!! I can fix it!! I can fix it! So it has no yeast, so what!!" He disappeared around the corner leaving her all alone. She sighed out of her hard bakery work and looked down at the cookie smelling it. The smell nearly killed her. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't give him these…"

* * *

Inuyasha was almost to his room when Miroku blocked his path in the hallway.

"Can I help you!"

"No my friend. Can _I _help _you_." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sniffled.

"With what?"

"Getting better!! Come on! Step into my office!" Miroku basically dragged him into his bed room and shove him onto his bed while he took his desk chair.

"Owww…..could you be a little more gentle!"

"Let us begin. " Miroku swivled behind him to his desk and got out his clip board. "Just answer these questions, and I'll try to diagnose you as best as I can."

"Whatever."

"Okay um….how long have you and Kagome dated?"

"For about a year…."

"Who was your last girl friend?"

"Kikyou Noushima."

"Okay…um…another Kagome question. Let's see….oh right! How's you sex life with Kagome going?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What! What does that have anything have to do with my being sick!"

"Don't worry about that…just answer the question."

"I'm not answering that question! I refuse completely…"

"What? It's not like I can't hear you guys from down the hall!" Inuyasha blushed before getting angry.

"Miroku you pervert!!"

"Well it wasn't intentional! That was the only time!! It was about a few days ago!!"

"You make me sick…"

"No. _You _do."

"Shut up! Can I go now!"

"No!! Not yet!!"

"What!!"

"I heard that having a good time in the bedroom could strengthen the body!!" Inuyasha pushed his locks out of his face.

"Thanks Miroku, but I had sex ed in the 5th grade! I'm not in the mood for this!" Once again, he began making his way out of Miroku's office. Miroku wasn't done yet though. He stuck his head out into the doorway.

"DON'T YOU WANNA FEEL BETTER!! I'LL GET KAGOME!!" No response.

* * *

An hour later, Inuyasha ended up in front of the T.V. again. He was bored out of his mind too. Antigone laid in his lap and was clicking contently again. The hanyou looked down at her.

"What's that suppose to mean??"

(Click! Click!)

"I think I lost my mind talking to a lizard."

(Click..click)

The door bell rang as if it were a call to heaven.

"Finally! Some people I could piss off!" He made it to the doorway just before the whole other group had. Everybody was curious in that way. Inuyasha answered the door with his friends behind him. There on the front steps was a curvy blonde in 5 inch heels and a leather suit that looked like it was for a giant 10 year old. She wore a mask over her tanned face and wielded what looked like a whip in her hands. Okay. It didn't get any worse than this.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped. The woman slashed her whip skillfully making a strict crack through the air which startled them. She flipped her hair back seductively.

"I'm mistress Mandy of course!" She lowered her voice. "And I heard that some people here have been" she squinted her eyes, "Naughty…." Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about lady!" Kagome interrupted. The mistress put her hands on her hips. "Pipe down Pepper! What is he your guy or something…look, someone's got to get laid…." Miroku pushed his way forward to the girl.

"Look ma'am.-"

"Mistress Mandy."

"Whatever your name is. Just my friend if you will." He shoved Inuyasha forward roughly.

"WHAT!! MIROKU!!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome wasn't happy by this at all if you could obviously picture. The Mistress took his wrist.

"Come along now! I got another house call at 12!"

"Get off of me!" Kagome took the other wrists.

"Get off of him you skank!! He's mine!" The mistress frown persistently.

"Move it Pepper! I don't wanna hurt you!!"

"My names not PEPPER!!" She pulled on him harder. Inuyasha, stuck between this tug'o'war of love and lust winced. This back and forth motion was making him dizzy.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!!"

"NO!! They make the call! I make the fun sweetie! And he's hot! I won't mind doing my job for a change." Inuyasha' looked like the dog that knew he was going tobe neutered.

"KAGOME DO SOMETHING!!" Kagome pulled harder and her sneakers dug into the front steps.

"It's okay Yash! I'll save you!!" From the doorway, the others glared at Miroku. Sango waved her spatula in front of him asif she were to reprimand him.

"What were you thinking!! You sent a _strippper_ to our house!! Inuyasha already has Kagome!!" Miroku stood his ground.

"Well I thought that he needed to relax a little! Get in with his more, _intimate _side." They all glared at him. Kouga sighed.

"And they thought I was bad…" Rin made her way to the brawl.

"Um look, Mindy…-"

"IT'S MISTRESS MANDY! MAAAANNNNDDDDYYYY!!"

"Um, yeah whatever, look, Inuyasha is in a relationship at the moment, and this is _probably _the worse thing for it right now…" Mandy let his wrist go and he stetched his shoulder. She thought about a compromise.

"How bout I do the both of them then!" They cringed.

"NO!! NOT THAT EITHER!" Mistress folded her arms and Miroku stepped forward.

"Now wait just a damn second! Inuyasha I paid good money for her!!" He made it sound like he was wasting food rather than a woman.

"OH REALLY! WELL YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR HER!" He pointed to Kagome who stood behind him. "I PAID NOTHING BUT A BEATING HEART!" The girls in the door way smiled.

"Awww…..that's so sweet!!"

Miroku gasped and put on a hand to his heart.

"You can at least thank me for the thought! I was just thinking about your well being!" The hanyou grit his teeth.

"She dislocated my shoulder Miroku! Now I'm going to bed! Go find some else to seduce!" He stomped off into the house. Miroku turned to the stripper.

"Well I paid for a full hour! Now I'm getting it! Come on Mistress-" Sango stepped in the way.

"Not so fast Miroku! You're coming with me!! _Your're _gonna help me with my new batch of snickerdoodles"

"NOOOOOO!!" He cried as she took him by the ear. The mistress shrugged and head back to her car.

"Wow…that's one crazy house! But have no fear! I shall return for the hottie tomorrow!! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!" Her car pulled out of the drive way and down the street.

* * *

**Mm: MWUHAHAHHAHA!! PUNISHMENT FOR ALL! PUNISHMENT FOR ALL! FEAR MISTRESS MANDY!! FEAR MEE!!**

**Inu + Kags: o-0**

**MM: I'M NOT CRAZY PEOPLE!! JUST SCREWED THAT'S ALL!**

**(Sango walks in)**

**San: Hey, how bout a cookie!**

**MM: Wow! These look perfect! (takes a bite and her front tooth falls out.)**

**MM: Aeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! MY TEETHE!! I CAN'T DO BLOW JOBS WITHOUT THEM!!**

**INU+KAG+SAN: Too much detail...**

**mm: You'll pay! YOU'LL ALl PAY!**

**iNU: Get her Tigs!! **

**(The red and black lizard comes in wearing a spiked collar.)**

**Ant: SSSssssssss...**

**Mm: Get your dragon away from me!! EEEEEKKK!!**

**(Runs for hills)**

**(I come out of nowhere)**

**Inu+Kag+San: WHAT!? THE AUTHOR! Kasmik AliSauden!?**

**kk: That's right!! (winks) Stay tuned and...-**

**all: Review!! **

**Ant: SSSSSssssss!!**

**kk: Hey I have an idea!! Let's do the soldier boy!! WHOOOO!!**

**INU+KAG+SAN: ...YEAAH!!**

**(Starts dancing to random music)**

**kk: (pants) STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! (kisses Iguana) Ain't she cute!!**


	8. Nocturnal

Chapter 8! Swelll...i sm going to make longer chapters...i don't however like throwing too much stuff into one chapter (thats what basically can happen if i do so) because it might hurt the theme...so im keeping that into consideration.

* * *

Nocturnal

"Alright everyone, here's the job for the grocery shopping again…" Ayame called out looking at her list.The 9 in the hallway groaned. Inuyasha raised his hand.

"I propose that I shouldn't have to do anything because I'm sick!!" He suggested through a cough. Ayame shrugged.

"You still have to go!!"

"Why?"

"Because you can't be alone by yourself!!"

"I'M 19!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!!"

"No! I got grocery duty in this house!! I command you go!" She pointed to him in a crazed way.

"Fine!! But if I'm bored you gotta pay!" The wolf girl smirked.

"Fine. Okay, Sess and Rin, you get grains. Sango and Miroku, produce. Kirara and Shippo, um….hmmm…." She checked her list. "Well you guys go with Inuyasha and Kagome-" This was the bad part about being the youngest in the house. No one let you do anything alone.

"BUT WHY!" There was the obvious reason for that. Heads did 90 degree turns and eyes stared at them.

"Your're too young to be by yourself."

"Are not!!" Shippo defended.

"Just stay around Kagome and Inuyasha then! No one said you had to be glued to their hips…." Feeling pleased, the two nodded obediently. It wasn't _as _bad, but their parents only let them live with them if they were good. Hurrah. Ayame twirled a piece of her orange hair around in her fingers. She chewed her pen lightly making sure the groups were covered.

"So, that means you guys got poultry, meats and, miscellanies." She glanced at her watch. Then cheered like one of those pretty girls who started drag races. "Let's get started!!"

It was pandemonium of course, but they were out the house. Off for a day of grocery shopping.

It was one thing to go grocery shopping, but once they had finished early, Kagome had dragged them across the street to the Crafts store (Don't laugh, but I luv it!!). Inuyasha and Shippo became of the dead and grumbled, and staggered through the store to the girlie scrapbooking section.

Kagome picked up a bag of fake plastic leaves.

"Look Lala, aren't these kinda cool? They'd look great pressed on with something orange." Kirara took a look at the decoration twirling her blondish locks.

"They would look nice!" They giggled happily causing Inuyasha to lose his cold throbbing mind.

"Oh get real! They're fake leaves for allssake!" Shippo who was leaning against the wall nodded.

"I know. Yash is right." He looked over the hanyou's shoulder as he examined the packaged leafs

" See look at this," Kagome turned placing down more fake plastic decorations. He pointed to the sticker with the pricing on it. "11 dollars for a package of fake leaves!" Kagome faked a scowl taking it from him.

"They're _pretty-" _She started making her point only to have him finish.

"_Expansive!" _

"_Expansive…" _She muttered mimicking him perfectly.

"Huh. If you really want to get a good buy, you'd buy your boy friend a chiropractor for his aching shoulders…-" The cat's reddened eyes lit up. She snatched hold of Shippo's collar.

"Inuyasha! We can fix your shoulders!"Inuyasha eye brows knitted together.

"I highly doubt that…" Kirara pouted and blew her blackened bangs out of her eyes.

"Trust me…." With that look, and that smile, there was a hint of mischief going on…like their house didn't have enough…

* * *

After they spent some time putting away groceries, everybody simply just hung out finding something to occupy themselves. What fun.

Kirara and Shippo made their way into Inuyasha's room where he was lying flat on his back throwing paper balls at the wall. His ears twitched with a quick flicker.He heard their arrival.

"What." He snapped a bit harshly. Having been used to it they ignored him and got to their point. Kirara spoke first.

"We're here to help Yash…" Obviously this would be chaos.

"Oh please…"

"Seriously!" Shippo interrupted. The hanyou threw a wad of paper their way, yet they ducked instinctively, not letting him get his joy. "Come on Inuyasha!! We know what to do for your shoulders." Shippo pouted. Sighing, the hanyou knew that something was saying that he shouldn't go through with this.

"Fine…BUT! I want no rock hard cookies or unexpected strippers! Got it!"

"_Yes Inu-ya-sha…._" The two recited like their alphabet. "We'll be right back!" And then they were gone. The hanyou couldn't help but feel that "dentist-anxiety". It was the one where no matter how old you were, the fear of a dentist waiting room would never let up. This was one of those moments. The two return briefly wearing their face masks. Shippo was holding Kirara's computer in his hand and a cardboard box. They set up their materials on Inuyasha's desk and then, snapped on their gloves. It wasn't a pleasant noise. I'll give you that much. Then Shippo turned around holding a unscrewed bottle of veterinary sedative. _Not a good sign. _As soon as Inuyasha's eyes met the label, he flew up off his bed and braced himself up against the wall.

"Where did you get that!!" Looking innocent, the 14 year olds raised their eyebrows. Kirara rolled her cherry eyes.

"You should know! Your dads a zoologist!" They neared him and he bore his fangs in warning. Inuyasha's eyes glowed a red than gold again.

"Get. It. Away. From. Me." He growled slowly in increments. It raised the hairs on the back of their necks, but they wanted to do it…

Inuyasha hunched over in an animalistic way. Kirara smirked and did the same. Her perfectly white fang curled over her lip. Both sized each other up silently while Shippo watched. The only movement was the sound of their deep growling, and Antigone's clicking. Then there was the attack. Kirara pounced only for him to dodge her. Being experienced with his abilities, Inuyasha made a dive for the door. But Shippo, had braced himself in front of it. Coming to a screeching hault, Inuyasha stopped in front of him. The hanyou frowned.

"Move it!" He yelled. The red head frowned shaking his head.

"No way!! We're helping you whether you like it or not!" This time while Inuyasha wasn't moving, Kirara ambushed him. She folded the gauze over his mouth from behind. Inuyasha eyes widened instantly, and his hands shot up to the hands covering his mouth and nose. He tried pulling her off, but she wouldn't budge, and He was getting awfully tired and drained. They pulled away from him finally as the sedative gave its course. Uh-oh. Inuyasha staggered a bit glaring at them. He was panting.

"What..are…you DOING!" He managed to bark. Kirara made her way to him and pat him on the head.

"It's just so you would relax a bit. That's it." She rested him back onto the bed and he looked dazed. "There we go…now that your settled, let's begin!" She chirped. She moved to her computer and scrolled down a bit. "Hmmmm….Shippo…"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to know if we have any Seirin Pyonex Needles do you?" The words died on her tongue. Shippo scratched his head.

"Uh….no…" He pulled out toothpicks instead. "What about this!" Kirara examined the wooden utensils and shrugged.

"What ever. They'll do. It's just acupuncture right?" Shippo nodded and they approached a dazed Inuyasha. His half lidded eyes examined the wooden sticks and he tilted his head away.

"What are those?" He asked.

"It's okay Yash…just relax…" Kirara took a breath and stabbed the needle in…

_

* * *

_

From outside…

_"AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Kids running around in front of the house stop. They could hear the terrifying sounds of agony and run screaming._

* * *

Inuyasha got out of his trance and managed to hold his shoulder as blood ran down it. Kirara and Shippo panicked. The blond squeaked and flailed her arms about like if it would help. She began to chant:

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!" Shippo gulped and scrambled around their box.. Their 'patient' was just about to kill them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHOULDER YOU TWITS!" Kirara didn't answer. She began typing in madness to her small computer.

"Wait? What is this! Google didn't say anything about rage and bleeding!! SHIPPO DO SOMETHING!!" Inuyasha did something alright. He took the toothpick out of his sore shoulder muscles and seized the two roughly by their collars. The teens flinched, but all he did was open his door and threw them out. They landed on their faces (Kirara on fours) and the burgundy door shut sharply. Feeling rejected, the cat stood up and hissed.

"Just you wait!! We'll be the best _'acupuncturers' _in the world!!" She shook her fists dramatically/ Inuyasha's door open and be was just in the middle of a coughing fit. He stuck his head out.

"Oh _sure _you'll be! Maybe you can take _toothpicks _from Sango's bakery! Or! Maybe get whip skilled woman to massage your customers!!" He shut his door once more leaving them fuming.

"It's iight!! I got your number!!"

* * *

Feeling sore from coughing and fake acupuncture, Inuyasha slept soundly. It was dark and quiet, and cool in his bedroom. Just like he liked it. He sunk deeply in to comforters relaxing his repairing body. Almost like if he were jinxed however, he heard a loud thump downstairs. His eyes flickered open and he heard movement in the next rooms. A group of footsteps tiptoed to his door and turned the knob. The smell of vanilla and a flowery scent tiptoes in. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha shaking him lightly.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! There's someone in our house!" She called frantically. Inuyasha didn't move at first. Then, he sat up slowly stretching very lightly. With his eyes still closed he simply patted her on the shoulder.

"I thought I told you that the boogie man is just Miroku again…-"

"No! It's real this time! There _is _someone in here!!" There was more tip toeing and soon incomes the other residents. They poured into the soft moonlight of the room. Ayame made her way in first. Her green face mask and classic curlers gave her the 'mama-outta-bed-look'. She held a coil of ropes in her hands.

"There's people downstairs…I smell something unfamiliar…" Kirara shivered in her gown.

"It's c-c-cold in here…" she rubbed her arms lightly. Kouga pushed her slim frame aside appearing in his boxers with numerous swear words on them.

"I say we crack who evers head is down stairs!!" He whispered hoarsely. Inuyasha frowned.

"Wolf has a point…let's do this thing…" The hanyou jumped off of his bed and grabbed his fathers metal golf club from under his bed.

* * *

The darkness of the kitchen was heavy. The fridge light was on brightly. It was just a sliver of the fluorescent yellow glow. Ten heads looped around the doorway quietly. The large rounded body closed the fridge. The person just finished taking something out, when something came crashing doewn on their head. A yelp of agony cried out as their was voices.

"That'll teach ya!" There was more swinging of something heavy and metal. It collided with it's victim's head.

"Get him! Get him!" A female voice cried. The night creeper squeaked and felt their body being jostled. They could hear the sharp swoosh noises of the object flying and hitting their body creating painful welts and stings. Then the lights turned on to reveal a silver haired half demon in baggy drawstring pants and wife beater holding a golf club above their head. A female with raven hair, Hershey eyes wearing female boxers and a oversized t-shirt held a kitchen knife. Meanwhile a blonde headed girl in a gown held rope. Inuyasha lowered his golf club frowning. On the floor laid a crumpled slim male. He looked somewhere between 18 or 19 and quite the looker. Kagome dropped the knife and made a shriek, it looked like they hurt him badly. Too badly. Inuyasha however didn't have a drop of sympathy.

"Get up! You met your will!" Kagome scowled and took the handsome young man's side. His fair locks bristled down over his forehead in complicated swirls. Kouga pushed his way forward first.

"What! Kagome! What are you doing you can sleep with the-" He stopped due to the warning growl by the hanyou with the gold club. "Uh….i mean, you can't take sides with the enemy! He broke in our house!"

"Wolf has a point!" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome wasn't easily swayed. Stupid maternal hormones.

"No!" She frowned "He's hurt! He needs help!" Sango frowned.

"Kagome he could be dangerous-" A weak voice sounded below her.

"Uh…." A pair of dark black eyes met her gaze. They scanned over the gracious face and features. "Am-am I in heaven?" reality reared it's head and the golf club swung into his side once more.

"INUYASHA!" Playing it off, he innocently shrugged.

"I guess it slipped?" His girlfriend scowled and went back to the man.

"Are you okay?" A flirtatious smirk met her eyes.

"Now I am…" Kagome gasped as he wiggled his eye brows. Having been loyal to who she loved, she quickly moved from under him, causing his head to drop to the floor. In a flash she was behind Inuyasha. He would never let this up.

"Take me and Kouga's advice now?" He smirked like a little kid.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed and prodded his victim.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The strange man looked around.

"Where's my cousin?" Sesshomaru came forward.

"Who's cousin-" Miroku suddenly came into the kitchen wearing a fancy red bath robe. His eyes were heavy and he yawned.

"What's going on?-" Like if it were a reunion, the man on the floor stood up smiling.

"Cousin Miroku!".

**(Everyone comes into kitchen and turns on lights. A fat guy with a scottish kilt is standing there with his mouth full)**

**Inu: Who the hell are you?**

**(kag holds her nose)**

**kags: Ugh! He smells like cheap cologne!**

**(the fat guys clamps his teethe at her)**

**Fb: Ihm Fawt Bawstard! And yherr aul oout'uv those little canned fishies!! **

**(Ayame frowns)**

**Ayame: we don't buy sardines-**

**(Fb roars and they flinch)**

**Fb: HOWH CAHN YOU BE OUT OF SARDINES!! AND IHM STAHRVING!**

**all: IT'S NOT YOUR HOUSE!**

**(fB narrows eyes)**

**Fb: YOU KNOHW WHAT! GET IN MY BELLL-AY!**

**(ALL run out of house by the nearest exit with fb on their heels) **

TEEHHEEE!! Next up is more "healing" properties.. almost to the end! then i'l;l pick back up on the dog of wonderland and a get well sequel. Keep eyes open! REVIEW TOO PLEASE!!


	9. Sin with Serenity

Sorry i took too long! HIGH SCHOOL IS TOUGH! Oh well, Im still gonna write for ya (wink). Here it is! after much wait! chapter 9! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AFTER THE END OF THIS STORY. (well, i wouldn't call it a sequel, but a part of the 'Sanyosho Dynasty" serieS when they go on vacation) Read and enjoy!

* * *

Sin with Serenity

Miroku was pulled into the man's embrace like if he had found water In a desert.

"Miroku! I knew that you gave me the right address!" Miroku looked like the deer caught in the headlights. Sesshomaru, who was leaning on the wall glared at him.

"_Is _there a reason why you would give him a _fake_ address?" He asked gravely. Did he have to ask? Perhaps. Unless they wanted to keep their house in its unusually organized manor. Miroku evaded that question slyly while escaping his cousin's hold.

"Sakami, what are you doing here?" Sakami scratched his head.

"Well you see…um…I live with my girl friend-"

"-And she kicked you out-"Inuyasha added.

"-Because you're a womanizer-"Sess sneered.

"-With no job-"Kouga yawned

"-and because you don't have any ambition, you're lazy, and treat women like vegetables?" The girls said with a bit more poison than intended. Kouga cut his eyes at them.

"What are you implying!" Miroku, stuck in the middle of this threw up his hands.

"What ever! What so you need Sakami?" He asked. His hushed friends seated themselves. Their sleep was so deprived that they couldn't even stand. Sakami smiled showing perfect lined teethe.

"A place to crash 'sizall I need…" Miroku thought long and hard for all of them. He examined his exhausted friends. Shippo and Kirara were shoulder to shoulder, half asleep, using their bodies as support. Sesshomaru, had long gone into "dog-mode" and was curled under Rin's feet. Kouga, Ayame and Sango were slumped on the tables with no care to be present. Inuyasha had pulled up his hood and Kagome was fitted into his lap, wrapped snuggly in his arms as they fought to stay awake. A mix of silver and black hair had curtained them lightly.

"Any last comments?" Miroku asked turning to his friends. Hopefully _someone _would object. He was counting on the sickened hanyou, but his damaged health was sucking the life out of him. He was of no help. Sakami raised his brows with an impatient manor. He took another 2 seconds to think this out watching at how his friends naturally grouped together, leaning and resting against each other for warmth and comfort. It was a peaceful scene, but this was a drastic situation. His stupid cousin needed a place to stay…and he didn't look forward to it. Feeling pathetically desperate, Miroku picked up one of Kirara's text books and dropped it against the kitchen table. The force was in the slam. In an instant, life was rekindled. The curtain of hair moved, the 3 on the table sat up quickly, large canines groaned and everyone sat up stiffly. Rin was the first to speak.

"Miroku what do you want?" She sighed, trying not to sound like he was absolutely bugging her.

"What do you think of Sakami staying here?" He pointed to his cousin in a mild panic.

'_Say something…ANYTHING! Just don't say yes…' . _His mind pleaded. To his horror, they started walking towards the living room waving their hands as if to say "yeah whatever". They lost interest as soon as they saw the bone crushing hug.

"Um…go ahead." She mumbled as they all crashed into the couches and lounges, grouped together once more. Everyone was too tired to climb the stairs for their own bed. Miroku cleared his throat.

"_Excuse _me?" He walked in on them settling into the cushions. Sesshomaru and Kirara were curled up on the floor in their animal form, while Inuyasha and Kagome were in each other's arms with their hair curtain. Sango threw her legs over a scowling Kouga as Rin rested her head on Ayame's shoulder.

"I dunno Miroku…" Ayame began. "Just let him stay for a day or two…"

Defeat was unbearable. The unlucky cousin glared at his _friends, _before mumbling.

"Some friends you guys are…" He was surprised when they all answered back in a sarcastic dead manor.

_"Love you too Miroku…_

Sakami was treating himself to a sandwich once Miroku came back from confronting his friends. Taking one look at his cousins dinner, he didn't even want to know what was in it. Kouga and Sango would be proud.

"So what's the deal cuz? Can I stay here or not?" Miroku tightened his robe and shoved his hands into the pockets of his drawstring pants.

"I guess…" He stifled a grin. An upsetting grin in which was hidden by layers of anger and frustration. Of all the weeks for a family reunion, Sakami chose when their entire house would be leaving for their vacation. He isn't like his brilliant cousin that was for sure. Confused, Miroku sifted through his hair.

"We have an extra room somewhere up stairs down the hall way. Just, help yourself, I guess." He yawned and waved. "Night." Sakami smiled.

"Night cousin!"

_'Yes. A very, very, good night…'_

* * *

It was 6 in the morning. The living room was held with exhausted friends, the sun just barely out. Dreams were still in its twirling motions. There was no rested person in the house, like that wasn't obvious. Birds were chirping, and the light was barely making it's debut. All was somewhat good. And then….

"GOOOOOOOOODDDDDD MOOOOOORRRRRNIIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" There was an instant mushroom cloud. Sess's ears split in two. Kirara hissed and ran off. Kagome and Inuyasha had nearly fell from their space on the couch, and the 4 lying tangled in each other were untwisting their bodies.

In walks a refreshed looking Sakami.

"HEEEELLO WORLD! I'M A CHANGED MAN!" He stretched his arms up to the ceiling with his dramatic personality busting through. Shippo grunted burying his head further into Sango's shoulder.

"Oh-my-gosh." He muttered. It was silent for a short interval before a sick hanyou had lost his mind.

"What-the-hell-… ARE YOU DOING!" He growled. Sakami continued smiling merrily as everyone stood mumbling profanities. Why was he in such a good mood?

Miroku walked in the living room to his skipping happy realitve. He rubbed his temples briefly before snatching him up by the collar.

"Sorry guys…but he takes Ibiprophen just like Kouga-" The wolf teen shot up from off the ground.

"I'M NOT HIGH!'

"Yes you are" Everyone muttered in chorus. Feeling backed into a corner, Kouga had long decided it was best if he went back up to his room.

* * *

It was after breakfast when they heard the scream. Sakami walked in with Kirara as hostage, an excited look on his face. The 14 year olds ruby eyes were filled with terror.

"What are you doing to Kirara you creep!"Her older sister shouted.

"Did you guys know how fun demons are? Just look what this one can do!" He scooped the cat up by her shoulders as she screamed her head off raising her high off the ground, and flung her through the air. The group gasped. Her back was facing the ground. She was tumbling through the air. Yet somehow, Kirara hit the ground on fours with force. Sakami clapped cheerfully as the others watched him with their mouths open.

"What else can you guys do?" He asked. Sesshomaru balled a fist while his brother cracked his knuckles.

"We can knock your teeth out! How does that seem for a trick?" They growled. With fangs bared, the cousin gulped.

"DON'T EAT ME DOG PEOPLE! I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH HER!" Begging for mercy wasn't going to suffice. As this was going on Kirara crawled underneath the table as cat form. She let out a low cry, back hunched like a Halloween cat. Her saber teeth over biting. Sakami smirked. What was with this dude?

"Hee hee…nice- uh….animal…um…people…" He edged to the door as Kirara was back as a girl.

"If you push me ONE more time, I SWEAR! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY _**BIRTHDAY SUIT**_…" She warned. The Sanyosho's stepped aside. The word "birthday suit" held a lot of meaning behind it.

But as of course, Sakami was a Nazama male. This meaning, he too carried the perverted gene.

"Oh is that so? Who doesn't want to see a girl nude!" He busted out laughing. Before raising his hand and shoving her again. She fell on fours and hissed.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" in seconds, her skin stretched. Her hair lengthened to become a fluffy mane. Her back arched. There was no more Goth blonde girl… but a horse sized saber tooth.

Everyone looked away from her pretending as if nothing was happening. Hey. Cleaning up blood was gross. Sakami's eyes widened.

"Oh-my-gosh…." He did a small jig backing away from her swallowing. "Y-your just a girl anyway-" Sesshomaru smirked as Rin pat him on the head.

"May I?" He asked slyly.

"Be gentle kay?" Fluffy didn't waste time. He put himself besides Kirara in _his _birth suit. Oh great…

Sakami broke out in a mad sprint as the beast's paws padded down after him. That was all they heard before there was screaming. Every one shook their heads. The excitement however was to big for someone suffering with a cold.

Inuyasha slouched on to the table in a groan.

"Dude, you don't look so hot." Kouga tisked. The hanyou raised his head slowly.

"I don't know what to take….I tried every frickin' thing in the cabinets and I'm still not getting any better…" Ayame took his wrist in a flash.

"Hey! I know!" She chirped. NO WAY! He instantly made a run for it. "Wait! Inuyasha!" Ayame flew over the table and went after him.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! AND NO! NO MORE TORTURE!" He screamed. Ayame wasn't giving up for anything. She leapt skillfully onto his back balancing.

"Please!!! I just want to help you!" He ignored her and shook her off. The wolf girl persisted and pushed her way on. She flipped in front of him making him very annoyed. Very…. Annoyed

"AYAME! Go knit or something!" He snapped.

"Uh-Uh! You're getting even worse Inuyasha! Don't forget that vacation we have!" She reminded him. You have at least 2 days to get better! And I won't hurt you! It's harmless yoga" She vowed flipping her hair. Inuyasha still wasn't taking it. He walked away sneezing again.

"Ayame, I don't think _yoga _is gonna do two damns to me…"

"But it will!" He started walking off again. The red head took her hair out and snapped it back into a ponytail. She aimed, and ran at full speed tackling him to the ground.

"AYAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sitting on his back she took his wrists and began to stretch them backwards painfully. He cried out in pain. "GET OFF THAT'S HURTS YOU IDIOT!"

"IT'S FINE! ISN'T IT BETTER! SEE!" She folded his arms once more painfully. "ISN'T THIS RELAXING! BREATHE IN YASH! YOU'RE NOT BREATHING!!!!!!" She yelled again. Through all the commotion, Kagome ran into the living room to see the twisted hanyou. She gasped and dragged Ayame off.

"AYAME! You're hurting him!" She knealt down and cradled him in her arms through his groans of pain. He rubbed his twisted joints.

"Uhhh….make it stop…." The wolf girl crossed her arms.

"Inuyasha whats gotten into you? You're relatively a flexible person." She twirled her pony tail with heavy thought . Inuyasha, who you could imagine was pissed at his entire week sat up at the last straw. He couldn't however say a word as everyone ran into the living room. Miroku walked in holding his cousin by the ear.

"Inuyasha! Don't listen to her! SEX IS THE ANSWER! SEX IS THE ANSWER!" He shouted. Sango pushed her way forward after knocking him one in the side of the head.

"NO YOU HENTAI! Inuyasha listen to me! It's the Ouasaan family secrete!" Shippo walked in with more toothpicks.

"That's lame!" he snorted. "Acupuncture!" Everything went out of control in less than a few seconds. There was shouting and blaring and determined 'healers'. Ontop of all the noise, someone wearing black had stepped in from a window. There was the crack of the whip, and Mistress Mandy was back again…

"DID SOMEBODY SAY HEALING!" Sesshomaru glared at her from across the room as well as everybody else.

"Where the hell did you come from!" He spat. The blonde smiled and slashed her whip sound even more, almost knocking glass off an end table.

"I was keeping close radar!" She walked over to the hanyou with a stride. "C'mere darling…" Inuyasha scuttled away from her. Once again…Kagome was on her case.

"Get out of our house you creep!" She held Inuyasha close to her. They needed to get away… From everybody. They were still attacking him. All this noise. All this commotion. It was doing works on her head…enough was enough….

Inuyasha held his head from the drilling of all the wreck. His girlfriend had noticed it in a flash. Always Kagome…always there…And like any girlfriend would, she was going to put matters into her own hands.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Her voice blasted. The noise had passed in a soft 3 seconds. All eyes on the girl in the limelight. Kagome frowned. "What are you guys even doing this for! Inuyasha is _sick_! There isn't a winner for who can make him get better!" She crossed her arms making a point. Shippo thought for a second or two.

"Well if Inuyasha is sick, then _we _can't go on vacation next week!" Kouga stepped forward.

"Yeah! I say we _force _him to get better!" Invisible pitch forks and torches began to float around. Kagome however, wasn't up for this.

"You guys rather help you friend because a stupid trip then out of your hearts! What's wrong with you people!" The scowlding wasn't fully going through their heads as well as she thought it would. Sakami squiggled from his cousins grip.

"I say that you guys just let _me _go instead. Where are you heading to anyway-" Kagome glared at him.

"Is that suppose to be funny!" Kagome was awfully scary when she was mad. Like we haven't heard _that _before. It was growing somewhat quiet piece by piece. Inuyasha was clicking at his tongue ring, the trespassing mistress was swinging her whip around, the felines tail was brushing against the carpet. Once it grew completely silent again, she spoke.

"_I'm _going to take care of Inuyasha…" She crossed her arms stubbornly as another explosion bursted out throughout the room. Mistress Mandy twirled her whip around again.

"Who _pepper_? Why pepper?"

"Because _she _thinks that she can make Inuyasha feel better." Shippo replied rather smartly. Kagome nodded.

"I too can! I'm gonna help my boyfriend get better! It's final!" She turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs as swift as she came.

* * *

Inuyasha was lying in bed when someone had finally came into his door. Kagome crept in as silently as she could, but it was no use. A voice had ridiculed her.

"Feh, I could still hear you." She gave up and made her way through the room with a look of sympathy.

"Awww…..my poor puppy…." She pouted. Suffering, Inuyasha shrugged and sinked deeper into his bed.

"Clearly this sucks." He coughed with a shiver.

"What can I get you? Do you need anything?" Inuyasha's gold eyes flew to the ceiling with brief thinking.

"I just need sleep. I guess." Kagome stood.

"I'll go then-"

"Noo! Don't leave me alone!" He whined. Kagome laughed and returned to him with no need to leave.

"Then what do you want?" He motioned her towards him.

"Stay with me." Kagome giggled at how his ears had sunk to the playful beg. She laid beside him for a few seconds before shivering. This had amused him.

"Feh. Are you cold already?" Kagome shook her head.

" No wonder you haven't been getting better." She giggled. "Your room is freezing." The hanyou shrugged smirking seductively.

"Well come warm me up then…." Kagome didn't hesitate. She eased herself into his shoulder weary from the improper sleep she had received from last night. With all the things she had to do, her head searched for any reason why she could spend any time with Inuyasha. Finding no reason, the girl happily yawned.

"I guess I could take a nap…"

And then there was a sleeping couple. Keeping each other warm…

* * *

No, this isn't the end. I know it seems that way, BUT MORE CHAPTERS!!!! HUZZAH! Stay tuned! (Reviews would make my day. No joke, they REALLY make my day. In fact, I check for them everyday. It's what I look forward to, which is a goog thing... I TAKE CRITICISM TOO! But don't kill me either....) Lol. HAVE A FULFILLING DAY PEEPS!


	10. The Love of Chuck and Pepper

jUST Like I promised!!!! chapter 10! This is for Tennis chik! Ohhh yeahh! Enjoy! Thanks again!

* * *

The Love of Chuck and Pepper

The group was sitting around in the living room again. The words of Kagome stuck ever so tightly in their heads. What was going on in this home? It felt like there was chaos every day. Each day was a new adventure for everyone, if not an extended one.

Shippo rubbed his temples in tiny circular motions. He sighed slouching into his chair.

"This sucks so bad…" Sesshomaru nodded.

"But of course it does… Inuyasha is not getting any better..and all of this is from a dog bite vaccination…it's weird." He squinted his brows as if the answer would squeeze out of his brain between his eyes. Rin pulled on her hairs and buried her head in his shoulder.

"How could we be so dumb! He's _really _sick… it was almost as if we hadn't taken him so seriously." Everyone nodded. The mistress even did too.

"I feel bad for Chuck too…that's pretty sad…" Effective now, the house would refer to the power couple as "_Chuck and Pepper". _As always, Miroku dragged himself up on his feet.

"No sense in beating our selves up about it! Let's go find 'Chuck and Pepper!'" They all shrugged and stood to their feet in sudden inspiration. Sesshomaru wasn't quick about it, but he gave in anyways.

"He's right!" Kirara nodded. "Think of al the things that Inuyasha did for us." It was hard to believe, but yes, Inuyasha _had _earned some loyal merits. Whether it was beating up bullies or getting smashed into cars, he was there. It was only their time to give back…

* * *

They bursted through the door with enthusiasm to see two mummified figures in sheets and a mass of ink silver hair. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't close to sound sleepers, but if there was no sleep from the night before, they literally could sleep for what felt like a day. To make matters worse, it was like they slept into unconsciousness. This would not be fun waking them…at all.

Kouga smirked.

"Nice job taking care of Inuyasha Kagome." He said sarcastically leaping onto the bed. There was nothing. Not even as much as a snore. Sango sighed and found Kagome's shoulder rocking it back and forth.

"Get up guys. Come on!"

Ayame shook the both of them.

"Get up! Come on you two!" There was mumbles and small string of more profanities, but the hanyou had spoke.

"What do you guys want…" Miroku glanced at Sango and she nodded in approval.

"We just wanted to see if you were feeling better…" He sat up eyeing her with suspicion.

"Let me get this straight…." He closed his eyes trying not to get annoyed too easily. "_You came to see if I was feeling better?" _Her face was just as worried as everyone else. But they nodded. Kagome slid up to face them also.

"That was nice of you guys." She smiled. The hanyou sighed heavily.

"I'm fine…" He stretched and made his way out of bed and to Antigone's tank. Their eyes followed him in awkward silence. Although his back was facing them, he felt their stares bore into him. "You can quit staring at me now!" They flinched and turned away quickly.

Sakami took some time to examine the room. A few items further impressed him. There was a wall completely packed with trophies and awards, and a life sized black and white image of him and his girlfriend in authentic clothing back to back. In the corner, a label printed "Hollister". He examined the picture of the windblown hair and graceful pose. His eyes had fled to the hanyou and the girl. As she spoke, he saw something on her wrist. It looked like a patch. It had disturbed him so much, he had brought it to attention.

"Hey, what's that?" He took her wrist and gently and examined it. She thought that there was wrong until he turned her hand over. Shippo shrugged.

"Oh that," he smirked. "It's just her tattoo." The curious Nazama frowned observing it. The ink had formed what looked like a blob with a scripted '_I' _on it.

"What exactly is it?"

"Oh, Inuyasha has the other side." He turned to him calling him over. "Show him Yash." The hanyou placed his lizard on his shoulder and rolled up his sleeve. Him and Kagome had placed their wrists side by side to reveal a heart. He had the scripted 'K', while she had the 'I'. Ayame looking over their shoulders made a warm smile.

"Isn't that cool?" She squealed. Sakami felt his heart pull from his chest. The thought of his own girlfriend vibrantly picking her way into his mind. He sighed as the heart had broke away.

"Me and my girlfriend wanted something like that." He face sulked and Shippo raised a brow.

"Kouga did that one. He even pierced Inuyasha's tongue too." The wolf nodded proudly. His job in body art was a deep success. Kagome ruffled his hair as he scowled.

"He even does great pedicures too!" They laughed at their fun picking, but Sakami was too deep in heart break. He made another sigh.

"Oh….um… I'm glad." Clearly he wasn't. Miroku read it on his face.

"Is it about your girlfriend?" He questioned. The Nazama nodded. Rin sighed.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Sakami didn't even know what to tell her. He shrugged.

"Well the truth is, I picked her up at night club…" Nothing weird about _that_. Inuyasha stroked Antigone carefully.

"How long have you been together?" He asked. The answer wasn't instant.

"Uh….about a day…" Their eye widened.

"A DAY!" They all repeated. Miroku was surprised.

"Beavis and Butthead over here were together for a year surprisingly without any problems, and your struggling for a day!" The couple glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"I better not be Butthead you hentai!" He ignored them getting to his point.

"Sakami, what could you possibly have done!" Sakami didn't have a hunch. Figures….

"I dunno….but there is a bit of a ' _language barrier'_." Before they could say anything else, the door bell rang. The cousins face turned pale. "Oh crap! I knew I shouldn't have called her!" Ayame smirked.

"Yes you should have you twerp!" No…. they shouldn't….they REALLY shouldn't have….

But it was way too late. everyone except the hanyou was breaking their necks to go answer the door. A deadly mistake.

* * *

She kept ringing the door bell. It sounded like she was definitely pissed. Oh goodie! Miroku opened the door grinning at what he saw. There, on the door step was a lightly tanned brunette. Her face looking airbrushed like a Barbie doll, she had the body of a swim suit model goddess. Her belly shirt revealed the flatness of her stomach, the denim of her jeans somewhat squeezed at her hips provocatively.

The guys eyes widened, even Sesshomaru's.

"Daaaaaaaammmmmnnnn….." Was all they said. Sango's heel accidently fell on Miroku's big toe in particular. He cursed hissing in pain as she took over greeting the fuming woman.

"Can we help you?" Help? No. She would help herself… In a matter of seconds, a pistol was pointed between her eyes.

They all gasped in horror as she began yelling.

"¿Dónde está él! ¿Dónde está él! Me responde perra!"

Now they were really scared…

* * *

OHHHHHH snapppp!!! Wwhat's going to happen next!!!!! iT'S COMING!!! DON'T WORRY!!!!


	11. La Lupe'

This chapter in my opinion migt not make you burst out laughing, but it's here anyways!! Hope you like spanish speaking hanyou's! If you can translate this: " Todo lo que quiero es que después de dejar de ir a otras mujeres! Yo sólo quiero que me amas" Then you get a piece in a chapter!!! Can you raise the challenge?

* * *

La' Lupe

Sango didn't say a word through her petrified face. She swallowed and took a deep breath trying not to panic. No body moved out of fear.

"Sakami! You never said she spoke _Spanish _you asshole!" Sesshomaru said between grit teethe. Sakami raised his hands.

"I told you there was a language barrier! I meant that literally!"

The armed female pointed the gun towards them angrily as they spoke. The youkai raised his eyebrows.

"How dare you raise that filth to me. You vile whore of a woman…" They watched how he looked unphased by the deadly weapon in her hands. The girls face yet still looked so angry. It was came the most fearfulthing. No body knew Spanish fluently they thought.

Miroku swallowed hard.

"Well this is just great! None of us can fluently speak Spanish." They thought for a good half a second before a fluffy haired one came into their mind.

"INUYASHA!" Kouga said out loud. "The dude knows more than eight languages!" Kagome nudged Shippo's side.

"Shippo, go get Inuyasha!" her voice whispered. He looked terrified of moving, but he quickly made his way to the stairs. The woman watched them all. Her eyes moved around as she entered inside. In just a few seconds, Inuyasha had came down stairs after them. He faced the fuming girl with a look of confusion.

"Hey you!" Her eyes met him. She pointed the gun at him like if her were a threat. Inuyasha on the other end remained calm. "¿Quién es usted?" The girl cleared her throat and her voice softened a little.

"Mi nombre es Lupe…" Sakami crept from behind Miroku and he made his way beside Inuyasha.

"What did she say?" He hanyou didn't take his eyes off of her. The last thing he wanted was to spook her.

"Her names Lupe." Sakami gulped as she glared at hanyou waved his hand back motioning his friends to move backwards. Once they were out of harms way, he was able to talk to her again. "Escuchar para mí y para poner ese arma"

Kagome watched in confusion as Lupe had watched him somewhat fearfully. But once he had nodded in approval, she slowly bent to the ground and laid down her weapon obediently.

"¿Qué quieres?" He were surprised once she broke out in tears on her knees. It hurt them all to see a poor girl like that cry.

"Todo lo que quiero es que después de dejar de ir a otras mujeres! Yo sólo quiero que me amas!" She sobbed and began to cry once more. Inuyasha shook his head in pity and softly took her into his arms along with the help of Kagome. Both of them once again threw knives at Sakami with their eyes.

"What did I do!" He sqeaked. Inuyasha held the girl on his shoulder.

"You womanizer! How could you do that to a girl! She said that all she wanted you to do was love her! Not chase after other women!" Kagome pat her back consoling her also.

"Sakami! How could you!" Lupe continued to speak with her teary voice.

"Él me dijo que era hermosa! Pero entonces lo vi con alguien más!" Inuyasha tisked again.

"She says that you called her beautiful, then she saw you with someone else…" The Nazama took about a few seconds to think. Then it all came back to him.

"Tell her it was a misunderstanding! Tell her that that other person was just my friend!" Inuyasha turned to her.

"Dijo que era sólo un amigo." Lupe's face went back to anger. She quickly took off her stiletto and whipped it at the pervert. It missed him by a quarter inch.

"Él está mintiendo! Fue su beso! Los he visto!" The hanyou frowned.

"She said you are lying and that she saw you two kissing." Shippo and Sango scowled.

"How can you be so low!" They hissed. Bit by bit, the story was revealing it's self. The perverts face filled with worry.

"Inuyasha, tell her that _She _kissed _me_! Tell her that she misunderstood!" As much as he hated being the bearer of bad news, Inuyasha knew that he had to do it. He turned to the Latino beauty with a sigh.

"Él dice que ella le besó. Él dice que usted incomprendido." Lupe would have taken off the other shoe too if she didn't stop herself. Instead she pouted and continued giving Sakami the dirtiest looks a girl could pull up. Lupe was no idiot. She knew what she saw.

"Él besó de nuevo!" Her voice spat.

"She said that you kissed back." They all glared at him once last time before Inuyasha stood up with his girlfriend and grieving Spanish girl. The Nazama panicked.

"Tell her that I didn't mean to! I loved her forever! Tell her I'd do anything to get her back!"

"No podía ayudar a sí mismo. Él te ama. Él haría cualquier cosa para llevarle de vuelta." He spoke. Lupe'steary sad brown eyes drifted towards him. She looked calm and more peaceful.

"No significa que me? ¿Está mintiendo a mí? Dile a decir la verdad."

"She asked if you mean It and to tell the truth." They all anticipated an answer. Sakami ignored them all and only faced his one day love. He cleared his throat and gathered some emotion for this.

"Tell her that I love her forever! There would never any one I would ever want to be with than her!" His wish was his command.

"Él dice que te ama para siempre." There was a gigantic smile that came across her face, and in a split second, she had dove into his arms squeezing him happily shouting.

"Te quiero! Te amo demasiado!" Kagome smiled at the touching moment and her and her boyfriend had held each other, glad that things worked out for the best. Lupe was so forgiving. It was clear she had a good heart.

"So what did she say Yash?" Sango asked warmly.

"She said I love you, I love you too." Sakami held his girlfriend back and she giggled.

"Si lo hace de nuevo i que se que te gusta golpear a un niño pequeño!" Inuyasha chuckled at this arousing their curiosity.

"What did she say again?" The hanyou smirked.

"She said if he did that again, she'd whoop his ass like a small child!" They broke out laughing for Sakami's threats. It was his fault! Lupe broke from his hold and made her way over to our favorite couple. They were her next victims for her hugs. Kissing both on the cheek.

"Muchas gracias! Lo sentimos!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"No hay de qué. Te perdono." She waved one last time as they began to leave and be on their way.

"Adiós! Te quiero chicos!" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded her away.

"Adiós Lupe! Su bienvenida en cualquier momento!" They called. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Kagome, I thought you didn't know Spanish. Kagome smiled to herself.

"I know just a little bit."

Ayame undid her hair letting it fall.

"Well, all this Spanish stuff is starving me. Who's up for Mexican tonight?" The was a small discussion.

"Sounds good to me." The wolf approved. Mistress Mandy, who everyone forgot was even there, showed up.

"I'm buying." Nobody could argue. Hey, free food!

* * *

What do you think? I'm such a great spanish speaker ain't I? Lol. Can you get into the challenge! I dare ya!

Gracias por leer! Deje un examen! Yo te amo, si lo haces! Adiós! ( Lol, All i said was thanks for reading, review and I'll love you, and bye bye!!!)


	12. Disaster DIY

This is another chaos chapter! My personal fav if I may say so myself!!! Lol...with out further ado, my new chapter! R&R!

* * *

Disaster D.I.Y.

Morning had arrived once more with all the teens sprawled out on the floor from exhaustion. Kagome had curled up between her "protectors": Inuyasha and Kouga. She had felt the heaviness of sleep hold her down against the carpet. It was overall a peaceful moment for them all…and then as usual, there was chaos.

Like the fourth of July, all of their cell phones busted out in an explosion of ringing. Kouga flinched at his vibrating in his pocket and groaned waking Kagome and Inuyasha besides him. The hanyou frowned at the frenzy of ironic ringtones blaring off.

"What the hell??" He cursed tapping on the touch screen of his own cell phone. He almost died at what he saw. It was indeed a text message...which read something like this….:

_Hey Yash! It's your parents! We're coming over to visit everyone before you leave with Totosai on vacation! See you! Bye! Love you!_

_-Z and Taisho…._

The hanyou grabbed handfuls of his hair. It was a miracle he _had_ a full set of hair.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" He growled. He wasn't alone, everyone started getting the message sooner or later. Shippo snapped his phone shut.

"My flipping parents are coming!" He groaned.

"Mines are too!" Ayame mumbled. They sat in silence messing around with their phones until Kagome had finally realized something. She gasped sparking instant worry.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Miroku asked. She got to her feet in a hurry.

"Do you guys have any idea what this means!" It was either they missed something, or Kagome had took one of Kouga's pills. No one knew. Rin took a stab at it.

"Uhh…..does it mean that just want to see us?" She shook her head.

"No! It means that they want to spy on us to see how well we're doing on our own!" Their eyes had floated around looking at each other. None of them really brought up their living style. It was quite simple actually….you _lived_. That was it. They were just fortunate to have a house full of neat freaks and _somewhat _responsible people. And when I say _somewhat, _I really mean _somewhat._

Inuyasha had pieced this together too.

"Oh sh%t! That means that we have to _impress _them!! IN ONLY A FEW HOURS!" Panic set off in the room in a matter of seconds. Kouga held his temples.

"I'll have to tuck my shirt in!"

"I can't read playboy!" He pouted.

"I can't be a cat!" Kirara sniffed. Ayame stood up and looked at her watch.

"Okay, we have 2 hours to make this place look perfect!" Shippo made a face.

"But it's clean already-"Ayame squinted and got in his face in a second.

"But not _perfect…._" She whispered harshly. Being just 14, he was a little spooked by her lost mind. Rin gathered her sweater on the floor.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get started!" She cheered. Yet again, a big mushroom cloud.

It was wars of the households now.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame

"Chim-Chimney…."

The wolf pair gazed down into the chimney from the roof. All they could smell was burnt…..something….. They couldn't even put their fingers on what it might be. Ayame swiveled her hair into one pony rather than her signature two. Dirty jobs….oh goodie.

"Do you wanna go first Kouga?" She sighed with hesitation like it was even an option. The wolf groaned and grabbed the giant broom-like pole. Taking a firm a grip of the stick, he lowered it into the ground. Just a little lower…just a little…. Ayame watched as half way down, it got stuck. Kouga wrinkled his face and frustration.

"You cannot be kidding me!" He spat. The two rolled their eyes and put their hands on it trying to yank it loose.

"What the hell is it stuck to!" Ayame cried as both of them were pulling at the stuck pole. They climbed up onto the ledge of the large brick tunnel and looked down the 4 floors of their manor. Kouga scratched his head.

"Hmmm…." They continued observing the depths of the chimney. Until they heard it. Harsh and random.

(_Caw! Caw!)_

The wolves exchanged looks and backed away from the ledge with caution. They didn't want to end up like Inuyasha.

"What is that?" Ayame squeaked. They flinched as the pole jerked down further into the darkness.

(_Caw! Caw! Caw!)_

Curious, Kouga climbed back over the ledge of the chimney.

"Some annoying bird… let's just try and get him out…" Gripping the pole he made a big mistake. He yanked It out with force…then….As if out of nowhere, a vulture swooped out of the darkness followed by what seemed like a million of bats. The two freaked out in an instant. Ayame screamed her head off as the whirl of feathers and screeching bats flew around her.

"KOUGA!!! AEEEIII!!!!!" She shrieked. The wolf girl dove for him crushing him in a fear embrace. Wrong move! Loosing his balance on the tangled bungee strings and the force of the hug, Kouga toppled backward. Now they were both screaming.

Both were free falling head first, through the chimney darkness. Their screams whilring in the tight space.

They held each other screaming and anticipating when their heads would crack open. Luckily, it didn't come.

They stopped right at the ground level. Ayame opened her clenched eyes to see them dangling upside down by the bungee cord. Kouga coughed out some soot.

"Duuuuddddeeeee……." A voice snickered. There stood Inuyasha and Kagome, dying in hysterical laughing.

"You two look like Burnt Smerfs!" The hanyou commented. The couple continued their laughing wretching their guts. Ayame untangled themselves.

"_HA HA HA!_ Very funny you two!" She hissed. Kagome shook her head.

"No wait! My turn! My turn!" She wiped tears of laughter away. "You two look like something outta Smash Bros!" They broke out laughing again and started walking away continuing their outburst repeating: "SMERFS!!! (LAUGHS) MARIO CART!"

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome

"Shake It"

After laughing their asses off about the two in the fireplace, it was time to get to work. In the kitchen that is.

Four faces stood before what _looked _like a blown up egg yolk in a serving platter. Miroku frowned.

"Um….Kagome….are you _sure _it's suppose to look like that?" He questioned. Kagome shrugged checking her recipe book.

"Um…it looks fine to me…" It only took 3 seconds to see that the egg white deflated before their eyes. Sango raised a brow observing the picture in the book and their "masterpiece"

"That doesn't look much like a soufflé to me." She snorted. The hanyou snorted back.

"Sango, oh please! Like you're the one to talk!" She spat her tongue out at him. Really mature guys. Miroku prodded at the deflated soufflé.

"Maybe me and Inuyasha should do the smoothies while you guys get that chicken defrosted." Miroku suggested. They exchanged looks across the counter top and shrugged.

Inuyasha and Miroku worked in the chilled fruits and yogurts.

"Okay," Inuyasha began. "Easy as that…"

"Now all we gotta do is blend it and we're done!" Miroku began. He flicked on the switch and the contents began to swirl into a pink choppy mess. So…they waited…and they waited…and they waited some more. Yet still, there were strawberries and melons that were STILL whole… and these boys don't have the attention span or the patience to wait. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore

"UGH! We don't have much time!" He snapped. Frustrated he turned up the dial on high. At first it was fine….then it started making "choking" noises. The middle where the blade was, sunk in creating a space of air.

Both guys examined it.

"Wait a second…" Miroku began…something doesn't feel r-" The smoothie shot up into the air like a volcano. Pink covered them in a second. Sango and Kagome squeaked and ran over in a second.  
"What did you two do!" Sango cried shielding her face with a pot cover. Kagome scrambled for the Power button.

"Where is it!!!" Her voice called. She made a mad dash around the counter along with everyone else, only to slip and crash into Inuyasha, who slid into Sango, who slammed into Miroku, who fell to the floor.

Now one with the hardwood, Inuyasha reached up from his space on the ground and yanked the cord out.

"Found it." He called.

Each refused to move. Covered in a pink sticky smoothie, they sat there, tangled in each other pitying themselves.

"Hey guys…" Kagome said softly.

"Yeah." They replied.

"Do we suck at smoothies or what?"

"I'm pretty sure we suck." Miroku chimed. Like the goofy idiots they were, they bursted out laughing in their own stupidity.

* * *

Kirara and Shippo

"The Jacked Up Life"

Shippo and Kirara were on their knees scrubbing at the floors. Being the youngest, they got stuck with the dirty jobs. Tile duty. Gross…

The fox boy, and cat girl sat up and leaned on each other wearily. Fingers tingling with harsh polish materials. Shippo sighed like a whale.

"...This is chips!" Kirara shook her head still smiling happily and started singing.

_Kirara: "It's a jacked up life. For us! It's a jacked up life! For us!" _

_(Shippo joined in while scrubbing.)_

_Both: "Steada' treated-!"_

_(The rung their rags in sync.)_

_Shippo: we get tricked! (Thinks of Inuyasha)_

_Both: Steada kisses-!_

_Kirara: We get gypt!_

_Both: It's a jacked up life!_

_(Kirara shines until she can see her face)_

_Kirara: Got no rights to speak of-!_

_(Shippo shrugs)_

_Shippo: So?-_

_(Both face each other )_

_Both: It's the jacked up ones we know! _

_Shippo: Cotton blankets-!_

_(Kirara slaps off gloves)_

_Kirara: Stead of wool!_

_(she pointed to him)_

_Shippo: Empty bellies-!_

_(both stand making a statement.)_

_Both: Stead of full! It's the jacked up life!_

_(Kirara pouts)_

_Kirara: Don't feel like the hanyou's always howl'n!_

_Shippo: Don't you want Kouga to just get a life!_

_Kirara: Every day don't you wanna punch their face in?_

_(Both link arms)_

_Both: Then we'd be living in the spotlight!_

_(Leap up on the coffee table)_

_Shippo: Everyone likes to wake you when you're sleep-ing_

_Kirara: No one here has the capacity to thiiiink!_

_(Shippo turns to her.)_

_Shippo: When I ask them whats my favorite coloorrr…._

_Both: I'm pretty sure that they all say it's piiiiinnk!!! Ohhhhhhh! It's a jacked up life for us! It's a jacked up life! For us! No one cares for you a smidge! When you live with teen age kids! It's the jacked up life!!!!_

_Kirara: Why?_

_Both: Cause no one cares 'bout you a smidge! When you live with teenage kids!! It's the jacked up life!_

_Shippo" It's the Jacked up liiiifffeee!_

_Kirara: It's the jacked up liiiiffeeee!_

_(Both throw hands up in the air)_

_Both: IT'S-THE-JACKED-UP LIIIIIIIFFFFEEEEE!_

They plopped down on the couch feeling satisfied of their random music number. Shippo turned to his friend.

"Ha, ha, one hit wonder!" She smiled in approval.

"Definitely!"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin

"Animal Decor"

Sesshomaru and Rin waited impatiently at the door. Fluffy constantly was checking the clock on his cell phone as his friend was humming happily to herself. The door bell rang sparking them with life. Finally what they had been waiting for! Sess opened the door quickly nearly. A man wearing a blue delivery suit and a clipboard stood

"Is this the….uh…." He took a frustrating 8 seconds to read his clipboard. ", the Sanyosho, Higurashi, Ousaan, Nazama, Tanaka, Hondaa, Ito,-"

"Yes! We're all here!" Sess snapped. "Where is it?" The man (who clearly looked pissed at his job) lifted a huge crate and placed it in front of them with apathy.

"You might want to open it now…" He suggested taking a step back. Rin bent down and already began to unclasp the hinge. She raised the lid and quickly shut it screaming, startling her friend.

"What is it!" He cried. Rin turned pale by the second.

"It's a peacock!" Delivery Man frowned.

"What? That's what you ordered!" Sesshomaru, master of emotion, threw him a rage filled look that melted skin.

"YOU IDIOT! WE JUST WANTED THE PEACOCK _ICE SCULPTOR, _NOT THE LIVE BIRD!" He yelled. The man turned to head back to his truck. It was like if the youkai was talking to himself.

"Sorry! But there's nothing I can do! This peacocks yours for 2 hours!" He shrugged and began to walk away.

"HEY! Don't just leave! We have no idea what to do with this thing!" Rin squealed as the giant bird raised its head, pushing through the box.

"Don't worry! It came with instructions!"

He drove off so quickly, the tires of his truck screamed and left the ugliest marks in road.

The two groaned and looked down at the brightly colored bird.

"Well let's look at the Brightside!" Rin began. "At least we he won't melt!" Sess held the bridge of his nose.

"Why me?"

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome

"Bizarre Soup"

Four figures both stood before a completely defrosted chicken, well cooked and perfect.

"Finally! We actually made something edible!" Kagome cheered. They all sighed and fanned themselves with whatever they could find. Inuyasha moved to the oven

"Okay…now we just have to get that stew thing out.-" They watched as he took one look at the stove and sighed heavily rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong now?" Sango cried. They had labored in the kitchen for what seemed like the whole day…now there was this new ugly failure. Inuyasha didn't even look at them.

"Why the hell is it BLUE!!!" Curious, the "kitchen staff" made their way over to the stove and saw that their labored side dish was in fact blue. Kagome sulked.

"But we did EVERYTHING right!" She stirred the soup around trying to find their flaw. There was nothing wrong with it besides it color.

Miroku though for a moment.

"Well should we keep it-"

"HELL YEAH!" The three cut in. Sango turned off the stove.

"It's just the color that's throwing it off! And we worked too hard on it!" The Nazama frowned.

"HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO PULL THIS OFF!!!" The world will never know…but the parents were coming…VERY soon…and only one person could save them.

Kagome stepped up to the plate.

"Well….I have an idea….and we don't have to do anything but work harder…." She declared. Eyes watched her positivity.

_And so the games begin…_


	13. The Hanyou Named Haru

Trust me...you'll understand soooonnnn enough! This is a abstract chapter, so pay close attention to every "sign" might I say (I'm saying this without spoiling the chapt!) Enjoy!

* * *

The Hanyou Named Haru

The door bell rang causing electric anxiousness through the gangs bones. Everyone scrambled around preparing themselves for their parents. It felt like they were preparing for an interview for a job. Except, a WHOLE new playing field.

Kagome had smiled and flew to the door with all her friends behind her. She looked back at them one more time, adjusted her skirt, and hoped for the best while opening the door. Surprise, surprise….

Instead of having their parents over, there at the door stood no other than a group of other teens. Watching. Smiling. These however weren't just teens, they were relatives…and they were TEN times worse than their parents. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to kindly show you the cousins category!

Kagome found her cousin on the spot. Luna. The crazy rocker chick with pink and purple hair wearing gothic clothes.

"Um….what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked with minor relief and disappointment at the same time. Luna smirked. They had spent the WHOLE day preparing for a fancy day with their parents only to get these clowns.

"We're filling in for your parents. They couldn't resist the free bowling night…" A graceful female wearing a glamorous outfit stepped forward. She had one pink eye and one gold. Her silver hair swaying around as she dashed towards the Sanyosho brothers.

"Oh Yashie! Fluffy! Good to see you again!" The male Sanyoshos attempted to duck from her leap of crushing, however she caught Sesshomaru instead. Like the weirdo she was, she clenched her teeth down on his neck.

"Ahhh! Get off me Setska!" He hissed yanking out her grip. His friends watched the two like they had 6 heads. Setska turned back to them winking cheerfully.

"Teehee! I give my love rough! Right Inuyasha!" She kneed him in the gut and he almost doubled over. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?"She cried. While they were off to the side, Sakami strode up the steps.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Miroku wanted to throw the re-bought ice sculpture over in rage.

"Why did Mom send _you _to replace her!" Sakami made a space between Luna and allowed Lupe to stride in waving. Instantly he shut up and held him.

"Oh Sakami! I'm so glad you came!" The hug wasn't even a second before he had moved on to Lupe. "Hola Lupe." Sango caught sight of this and dragged him off before his hands could wonder.

"Miroku! You womanizer!" There was a small wave of jealousy through her gut, That too only lasted a second giving the fact that he grabbed her into her arms.

"Oh Sango! You know that I love you in that revealing V neck blouse! You're my only love!" He squeezed her and his hands left the limitation. She frowned and kneed _him _in the gut.

"Control yourself you pervert!" Setska pat Inuyasha on the head and smiled merrily at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! You didn't introduce me to this pretty dolly over here!" Kagome blushed having been flattered. Inuyasha straightened himself up.

"Setska, this is my girlfriend Kagome, Kagome my cousin Setska." Setska let out a high pitched scream. It was silent in a minute. She assaulted the hanyou once more in a giant hug that had squashed the life over.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! REALLY?!?!?!" He couldn't even respond as his airway was cut off. "SHE'S SO CUTE! AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru could not take this anymore. This little reunion wasn't even formal. And fluffy…..liked formal….

"Can we settle this inside please!" He yelled. The greetings were to a minimum and they finally decided to listen.

* * *

After they had changed out of their "I'm-only-wearing-this-because-I-have-to" clothes, they all decided to catch up in the dining hall where they had the long extensive table to accommodate everyone. Of course dinner was served too.

Shippo eyed the soup in his bowl with suspicion.

"Um….why is it blue?" He asked smartly. His cousin Kiyo Ito (cool name huh?) with spicy red hair waved it off.

"It's Italian! Duh!" Shippo, as much as he _wanted _to believe that they had created something of foreign nature, didn't buy it for a second.

His cousin could believe anything. If Shippo had noted as correct, Kiyo could have sworn he saw big foot eat his sneaker on a camping trip

The kitchen staff for this occasion had bad look with liquids (hence the smoothie explosion). And then there was C

There was just no way…..

Setska, the crazy half demon smiled at her cousin besides his girlfriend. She squinted and her dog ears twitched.

"Is that a tongue ring I see? Ooooooo!!!!!!" She cried like a little kid. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Lady Z will skin you for that…." Lady Zai? No way…

"Setska, Z doesn't care for this type of stuff." He stabbed around in his plate with the most terrible headache. It had caused him to lose his appetite. Kouga's cousin, Jinengi took notice of this.

"Hey, you alright dude?" He questioned in minor worry. All eyes were on him. Inuyasha however didn't say a word. He stared off into the distance. In fact….he wasn't even sitting with them. Inuyasha….was gone.

The glass of water in his hands had shattered under his clenched fingers. The pieces splintered everywhere onto the table and onto his hand.

In an instant, everyone was alert. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" She called. His glass covered hand flexed before falling down to his side. Setska let out a scream pointing to him fearfully.

"Look at his eyes!" Her broken voice shrieked. Kagome's breath flew out of her chest. The gold amber was gone. Instead, there were two stormy eyes. He still didn't move. His eyes were wide, distant and far out.

Kouga took the sides of his shoulders.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!? Can you hear me? Can you hear me?" He called. Now they were terrified. Inuyasha's eyes slowly turned towards his friend. His stare was hard….curious….. He tiled his head to the side trying to read him.

"Who….are you talking to?" His voice spoke. It was innocent and soft. Almost like a lost puppy. Their eyes widened.

"Dude? What are you talking about? It's me! Kouga! What's going on Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head slowly. So slowly that it was barely noticeable.

"Sorry….but, he's not here right now…" They all froze. Only his brother had a hunch of what was going on. He took his brothers shoulders moved Kouga aside.

"How old are you." His voice asked slowly. A panicking Kagome frowned.

"Sess what are you-" He hushed her and turned to his brother again. This time sternly and clearly speaking.

"Tell me how old you are…." The hanyou's face frowned.

"I'm-I'm seven…" Everyone stiffened. Kirara made a face.

"Sess-Sesshomaru, what's wrong with him….?" She began. He hushed them again and went back to Inuyasha.

"What's your name?" His eyes had zoned out and he looked away from them.

"Haru….." Kouga shook his head and gripped his arm.

"No you're not! You're Inuyasha Sanyosho! You're nineteen years old and you live in a house with all your friends! Wake up!" He yelled. The hanyou frowned and flinched.

"Y-your hurting me……l-l-let me go….." Kagome put these symptoms together. She crouched down besides her shaking boyfriend.

"H-Haru….tell me….do you know where our friend has gone?" The half demon smirked.

"He's sleeping…." Kagome swallowed her tears of deep fear.

" Why is he sleeping Haru?" He chuckled stiffly. The sounds shaking like a crumpled leaf.

"Because he's dying…" Those words burned through them like knives in the chest. Death? It has casued Sesshomaru to grip his shoulders.

"How is he dying? Where? What's wrong with him?" His brother demanded. Inuyasha's eyes closed peacefully.

"I don't know…his head hurts….bad….." Sango placed a hand to his forehead. It was like feeling the air on a chilly day…

"My God….he's….cold…." They passed around looks of fear…..and as for the hanyou….they had diagnosed this bizarre change their selves. Kagome gulped. She know saw this problem. Her voice seeped out her throat.

"It's….split personality…."

* * *

AHA! Look it up if you need to....but what will become of our hanyou? You'll find out! Keep reading! Happy Thanksgiving! Don't eat TOO much! Lol! See ya next time!


	14. I Want You

Here it is! Find out what will happen next! And alot of the stuff that Kagome is talking about by the way was from the "Lovely Allies" story in chapter 9. If you haven;t read it, you might want to. It's good for clarifIcation! Go ahead and read on! **THIS IS A FLUFF CHAPTER!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!! **

"I want you"

The hanyou watched Kagome quizzically. He smirked at her before looking away.

"I can tell that he cares about you…" He whispered. Kagome froze. Now they were listening. "Your all he thinks about all the time…" He reached his hand up slowly to stroke her soft cheek. "It's quite fascinating actually." Miroku approached him slowly.

"Um…Haru….is there anyone else we can talk to?" He asked. Haru closed his eyes for a long time. They waited for a few minutes… until a new voice had came.

"Who are you people?" It snapped. Kagome flinched at the sudden shift.

"What's your name?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha ignored her and eyed the stake knife picking it up slowly. Kouga gasped but, Sesshomaru motioned him to stand completely still. The sick male lifted it to his face observing it.

"I'm Amida…" They watched as he flipped the blade around in his fingers avoiding their faces.

"How old are you?" Luna began. He stopped flipping around the blade to watch her coldly.

"I'm seventeen…" Luna nodded.

"Um…do you know what Inuyasha want's us to do?" Amida didn't move. Then, as if he had a mood shift, he quickly moved the knife to his neck. They leapt out of their seats gasping as Amida slid out of his. A sickened face was all he wore. But he moved around the dining hall looking like he was in pain.

"Oh….Inuyasha? Feh…I'm _doing _what's best for him…" Kagome raised her hand.

"No…you don't understand Amida!" She began. Every step she took forward, he moved back two more steps. All they wanted was to help him. That was all they wanted. But Amida had misunderstood again… He lowered the knife with his eyes widening.

"Wait…I get it now…." His grey eyes darted around them. "It's all your fault! ALL OF YOU!" Miroku made his way forward worried beyond measure.

"No…listen to us….Inuyasha can you hear me? You're not well….we're gonna help you…" He snickered evilly. It was almost disturbing to hear the malice in his voice.

"_Help me? _Is this some type of joke!" He continued twirling the knife. It was somewhat relieving giving the fact that it wasn't at his throat. "All of you just let him suffer!" Kagome felt tears surface in her eyes as he raised the knife again. "Half of his head has no idea where it is or what to do with its self! You people are sick!" Kagome made her way forward, slowly, gently. Her footsteps couldn't even be read. Or heard for that matter. No one called her back…they didn't know what to expect. Amida watched her. A grin curving to his lips

"What do you want now…." He hissed. The cruelness held her courage back, but his girlfriend was determined otherwise.

"Inuyasha… I know at least _part _of you is there…." She whispered moving closer to him. He didn't move. He wanted to study her actions first.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked. She placed her hands on his shoulders, careful of not raising his suspicion. She could feel him stiffen under her touch. He was trying to get away from her. But she made her move.

Kagome forced him into the wall in which he had stood do close to. It nearly knocked a hanging painting off. The gang and their guests had flinched not expecting her plan the least bit.

"You did this with me before. Think back….a year ago…" she began softly. "Remember…in the hospital when I was mad at you…" He glared at her with rain weather eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She reached up on her toes and placed her tender lips to his. There was no kiss back; instead he moved his head away scowling. Kagome sighed.

"I'm really going to miss those set of gold eyes…"

"Well get used to not having them." He snapped harshly. She could never forget…of course not.

"Don't you remember me Yash?" Her she stroked the length of his jaw with her finger tips. "You don't remember those times we had together…" He shook his head still not facing her. Kagome thought for a moment before she reached up and made a trail of kisses down his neck. She stopped at the base of his throat causing him to pull away from her in a stubborn flinch.

The group had attempted to look, but the intimacy was causing them blushes and odd feelings. Inuyasha and Kagome _never , _I repeat, _never, _displayed their affection in front of them. The last time they had was at the hospital after the car accident Inuyasha had fall into (In Lovely Allies story).

But this time didn't matter….

Amida faced her. Staring hard.

"Do you honestly believe that would make him better? His sneezing might be gone….but his mind is too…."

The thought was unbearable.

The thought was dark….

But Kagome didn't let herself believe it…

However, he slipped from under her arm and made his way through the hallway swifty. She looked back at the group only to have Miroku nod in approval.

"Follow him…" He said quickly. She nodded back before moving after him.

* * *

Kagome had found him standing inside his room. His eyes were scanning over the environment as if he's never seen it before. She had just gotten into the doorway when he noted her presence.

"….You're here." He said hardly. She didn't answer again. Instead she neared him. Slowly. Her hands resting on his shoulders again.

"I know that you're there…." She began again softly. He continued backing away from her and reached the bed, crawling. He never turned his back to her. Even for a second. Kagome leapt atop him, straddling his hips. He chuckled evilly once more.

"You're determined aren't you?" He hissed. That was a rhetorical question…

"I love you…" She whispered before lowering her face to his. He continued to watch her. Even as she kissed him ever so innocently on the lips. He moved away from her once more.

"If you love him so much…why didn't you try to save him….?" Kagome felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Because…I had faith in you Inuyasha…."He watched the tears form in her eyes. Her beautiful face tainted with deep worry. "I-I thought that you were strong….I didn't know….I thought you were almost….unbreakable." He didn't face her, but she continued to speak anyways. "'I believed….and _still _believe that you're too strong for death it self…" Now the tears started to fall. Her voice was teary. "And all I want….is my Inuyasha back….."

Kagome made the choice herself. She didn't care if he'd pull from her. With that said, she passionately kissed his lips speaking against them.

"I love you Inuyasha….I love you…" She stroked the sides of his face. Then she felt it….he had kissed her back with a ginger demeanor.

But as soon as he did….he had realized it and pulled away again. He was he wasn't angry…he was….confused…..

Kagome sulked sadly.

"Why….." she began. "Why did you stop…?" His eyes had watched her with innocence. Then his fingers had lightly began to run through her hair…

"W-why….why am I doing this?" He whispered." I feel….I feel the need to touch you…." She shook her head.

"Don't ignore it….don't….." She pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Her hand had found his and she held it, bringing it to her face to feel the smoothness of his skin. He shook his head: no.

"N-no….I can't…." The soft voice whispered. The gap between them was closing almost instantly. "I…I can't…." Their lips just barely apart. "I want you…" Kagome felt herself smile.

"Is Inuyasha there? What did he say?" The hanyou smirked and went to her ear. He whispered:

_"He said he'll see you in the morning…" _and with that, she pulled him into a heated kiss…. He chuckled against her…this time….kissing her back….

* * *

I know, I know, it was on the short side, but if you understood why I did it this way, it'll all make sense to you. I can't shove EVERYTHING into one chapter! And go reference to Lovelly Allies! You'll understand what Kagome's trying to do!!!! Chapter 9 of the story is also a fluff chapter, so It's a deal i would say! (wink wink) Tell me how you feel! I don't bite! I need to know in order to give you what you want! Step right up!!

Next chapt might be the last! Coming soon! VERY SOON....

* * *


	15. Just One Thing To Do

**FINAL CHAPTER!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FINISHED STORY!!! **I just wanted to thank all the people who read and reviewed this story! You guys beared with my story lol and me! Thanks so much!!!! bUt here you guys are.... THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GET WELL OR ELSE! ITS BEEN A PLEASURE LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! AND EXPECT A SEQUEL ABOUT THE VACATION!

* * *

Just one Thing to do..

Kagome awoke to feel her head lie on a flesh sheet of warmth. She sat up slowly, pulling away from her cozy position to see her hanyou sleeping soundly. His hair sprawled around his dark sheets, eye lids lightly closed, muscular chest exhaling and inhaling with gentle breathing. The previous night was starting to replay in her head. Kagome smiled and brushed the bangs away from his forehead. He was back again.

His hand reached up and took her wrist in his hand, eyes opening to reveal a molten sun set of pupils… He smirked kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I guess I picked up a stray…" She nodded smiling.

"I guess you did…….do you even remember what happened last night?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not really…." He frowned before his eyes widened. "Did I pass out again?" She laughed at how adorable he looked.

"No! Not exactly…."She had a little trouble explaining it to herself, but she tried anyways. "You had a bit of an 'identity crisis'." She said with a sigh. He frowned.

"_Identity crisis?" _She nodded slowly.

"You had multiple personalities. There was you, a seven year old boy named Haru, then there was a seventeen year old named Amida." He gave her a look.

"You cannot be kidding me…" She shook her head like a little kid.

"No…it was real…your eyes were glassy and gray, and at one point, you wanted to kill yourself…" Her voice suddenly lowered drastically. Inuyasha sat up trying to process this information.

"Well….I don't remember a thing from last night….." He ran his hand through his hair letting all the strands fall into place. Kagome smirked and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Too bad…you missed out…." The hanyou realized something on his own. He could breath properly….he could feel his throat, in fact, he felt so much stronger than before.

"Wait a sec, I feel tons better!" He stretched. Kagome was just as happy for him. Maybe even more, she drew him onto a loving hug.

"I'm so glad! Are trips going to be tomorrow! You got well just in time!" She cheered. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"What a relief!" It was like the weirdest little miracle. He went to dinner, than he woke up with Kagome in his arms feeling normal again. Could it get any better for him?

* * *

Kouga and Miroku spied on Inuyasha in the kitchen with Kagome. They were having some conversation, but their backs were turned to them. Setska appeared beside them silently.

"Watcha doooooiiiinnnggg!!!!!!" She chirped. Miroku threw a hand against her mouth and they shushed her.

"Ssssshhhhh!!!!!!" The wolf hissed. Setska, Sakami and Lupe were the only one's who had agreed to stay over. They wanted to be sure that Inuyasha was okay for themselves. The half demon girl however was so loud and cheery that they had a hard time putting her in the Sanyosho family tree. Once they were sure that she wouldn't open her mouth, Miroku let her go.

"We need to see if he's okay…our trips tomorrow…" They all continued watching. Setska eyed them rolling her eyes.

"No sillies!" She whispered in a giggle. "That's no way to do it!" She was already running into the kitchen before they could stop her.

Setska leapt onto his back from behind wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hiiiiiyaaaaaa Yash! Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaa Kagome!" She chirped. Both him and Kagome weren't startled at all. They had heard the three in the door way a long time ago.

"Hey Setska." Kagome smiled. The 18 year old released her cousin just in time to see Lupe stride in waving and yawning. Miroku _mysteriously_ appeared besides her.

"Buenos días a todos! ¿Cómo se siente Inuyasha?" She questioned.

"Estoy realmente a sentirse mejor. No estoy enfermo ya!" He answered with much confidence. Setska ruffled his hair and he squirmed away from her. He was able to tell her that he was indeed feeling better.

It was only a matter of time before the rest of the house residents came down into the kitchen also. Kirara, who was in cat form, meowed and rubbed against his ankles lovingly purring. Rin smirked and her and Sesshomaru entered.

"We have an announcement to make!" Rin cheered. They watched her. Rin cleared her throat. "Me and Sessh decided to keep the peacock!" In comes the peacock bobbing its head around clucking. They had noted the collar that it wore around its neck. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You have a pet _peacock_?" Shippo thought of the female Iguana.

"Isn't Antigone good enough?" He sighed. Inuyasha shot him a look.

"You're just mad 'cause she doesn't like you!" Sure Inuyasha…sure. Rin lifted the medium sized bird careful of its feathers. Her and Sesshomaru stood like two proud parents.

"Well," Rin began. " I don't believe that Dai appreciates all this!" Kirara transformed into her girl body hugging Inuyasha's waist.

"Dai the peacock doesn't matter…as long as Inuyasha's here with us!" Miroku pat his friend on his back.

"Yep! Our hanyou indeed! As long as he doesn't have another personality crisis!" The thought of going through the whoooolleee week again was so disturbing. Each day packed with a new pain every day. It was either Miroku's lustful healing proposals, Sango's sucky baking, getting jabbed in the body with toothpicks, solving romance difficulties with a language barrier, or most recently, have and identity crisis due to his mind trying to protect itself from the rabies vaccination. There was no other person in this house who they should have deserved the next two weeks off.

Yet at the same time, it would be worse if he _couldn't _go at all. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"_Gee Miroku, no pressure_." He snarled. His friend laughed now talking to everybody else.

"Well, seeing that we have this trip coming up, I'd like to think that we'd like to discuss it." They nodded and all started to the Northern Wing of their home.

* * *

Everyone in the house had sat around the round table. Even their guests too. It was time to really understand what would be taking place tomorrow. Miroku ripped open a envelop which contained 10 plane tickets.

"Okay," he started. "These are your planes tickets for tomorrow. Do not, I REPEAT, do not loose these in the time span between right now and tomorrow." They all turned slowly to look at Shippo. He slowly watched every one else.

"Hey! Why's everyone looking at me!" He whimpered.

"Because you loose stuff easy!" The hanyou snorted. The fox demon boy frowned.

"I have A.D.D! Gimme a break!" Kagome smiled at him kindly.

"That's why we're going to make sure that you have fair warning." Sango nodded.

"Not to rule you out or anything, we just need to make sure that we stick together on this thing…" The boy understood carefully.

"I'll make sure that I have my medication with me. Promise." Miroku turned to Inuyasha besides him.

"Okay, we know that Shippo's all set, Inuyasha, what about you?" He nodded silently sparking alert attention from him.

"What's wrong? You're not talking?" He asked. The hanyou frowned eyeing him. He was honestly fine! Now people are going to start picking up even the smallest things he does.

"I'm fine! Seriously! The vaccination passed and my arm long healed! Don't worry about me!" Nazama shrugged moving on to Kouga besides him.

"Kouga, any issues?" The wolf shook his head. "Anything besides the Ibeprophen?" He began to snicker to himself causing him to work up.

"Shut up Nazama!" Sesshomaru made a face.

"I believe we are all set. But the house will be left unattended…." Now they all turned to Setska, Sakami and Lupe. Cheery Setska smiled.

"Don't worry guys! I'll take care of this house like if it were my own! And Antigone and Dai too!" Her smiled held a lot of trust behind it. They figured everything would be okay. Sakami stepped forward also.

"Me and Lupe will take care of it too!" He said a little too quickly. Miroku noted that and pushed that out the way. So what to do now, they were already packed and already set to go.

Kirara eyed her ticket.

"Why does it say that we're going to Hawaii?" She frowned. "I thought that Totosai said it was a surprise?"

As you can see, Totosai planned this whole thing himself. He however had the biggest surprise set up for them…but it would take place in the warm waters of Hawaii…

"Doesn't matter…." Ayame explained. "The only we have to worry about is what we're going now?"

There was thinking going on….

* * *

Kouga and Ayame bolted down the dirt path ahead of them. They were wearing black body suits and black visor helmets. Strapped down in a chest plate. But they ran, side by side, holding their weapons in their hands. Kouga panted through yelling.

"Hurry! They're getting closer." Ayame gasped looking behind her to see the form of two running figures behind them. They watched as the female figure made a giant leap raising her weapon to the eye of her helmet and firing. A blast shot out from it hurling towards them in an instant. They gasped and ran faster, but the greatness of a tree root sent them hurdling to the ground below. They were out for about 15 seconds before Ayame got up first. The two figures neared them. More shots fired. Ayame however, was standing...the ammo rippling towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kouga cried. Both enemy figures pelted her torso with bullets in a second. Red splattered on the leaves and dirt path. She fell from the force landing besides her partner. Kouga made his way to her in worry. Her life force lowering.

"Save….yourself….." She cried. But Kouga didn't move. He looked up at the nearing figures aiming at them again.

"Damn you two!" He hissed. The male enemy laughed evilly.

"Game over wolf!" He taunted before they both fired at him. The wolf teen flew backwards landing on his back. The two towered over him laughing evilly. Suddenly, Miroku walked onto the path covered in yellow sighing and taking off his own helmet.

"It looks like you and Ayame lost Kouga…..again" He sighed. The 'enemies' high fived each other and took off their helmets. "Team Inuyasha and Kagome win....like I said….AGAIN!" Inuyasha took off his helmet grinning, along with Kagome.

"Why don't you all just give up!" They smirked. Ayame sat up.

"Just cause we ran out of lives doesn't mean you two are going to be reigning champs!" She smiled mischievously. Sango made her way onto the dirt path covered in green.

"Kags and Yash is King and Queen of paintball…I'm surprised…." She said sarcastically. Rin and Sesshomaru walked in (Rin was skipping) with the prettiest shade of purple.

"Inuyasha and Kagome won again!!!! Aww maaannnn!" The girl snapped. "Just when I had the most lives left!" The 14 year olds joined them now (They were orange and blue). Inuyasha opened his hand.

"That means you guys gotta pay up again!" Kagome noted crossing her arms. They groaned digging out their wallets and purses. Each handing over five dollars to their friends .

"What are we gonna do with all this money now?" The King asked his Queen by his side. She thought for a moment.

"Ummm….OOO! I KNOW!" Her eyes glazed over in excitement. Let me rephrase that, FEMALE excitement." How about shopping!" Her boyfriend instantly glared at her before sighing.

"Fiiiiiiinnnneeee……" He grumbled. She squealed clapping her hands together. "But ONLY because you made me feel better!" She looped her arm around his and they started walking off.

"I love you Yash!" They heard her cry happily.

"Yeah….I know….." He replied. Yes….this was true.

The gang couldn't help but to crack a grin. Shippo smiled warmly.

"Ya know, Inuyasha and Kagome do make a cozy two-some…"He stated. Kouga nodded crossing his arms.

"Thos two complete me…" he smirked watching as they were ahead of them on the dirt path. Miroku sulked over his lost cash. He was always the big saver. He glared at them

"Ugh…they still make us sick sometimes!" Shippo started to chuckle.

"Looks like we're gonna have to _Get Well or Else!_" he bursted out laughing at his own joke. It wasn't as funny, but just him laughing lonely made them start too.

"Come on you guys!" Kagome called. "There's a big sale down at the mall today!" They all shrugged and continued down the path after them catching up.

So there was no grudge between any of them. They walked as a pack down the dirt path of the Paintball forest…just happy….Happy that indeed….even though they made _each other _sick….they'd have to do one thing….

_Get Well…or else…._

**_A Message From Sanyosho Dynasty..._**

* * *

**Inu: There you have it folks! Get well or else! **

**Kag: Yeah! But don't get down now!**

**Kou: We have a WHOLE series coming up! Dealing with more love pairing get togethers, more chaos-**

**Aya: When is there not any chaos with us?**

**All: NEVER!!**

**Ship: But anyways... more love, crazy situations and more EVERYTHING!!!**

**Sess: Kasmik won't leave you hanging of course.....**

**Mir: Of course not!**

**San: Nope! **

**Rin: Cause that will suck! But anyways-**

**All: Check out Kas's new sequel "Get Away Island!"**

**(Turns to me with a giant Gatorade bucket smiling evilly)**

**Inu: Now to show our love for the author...**

**Me: NOW WAIT A SECOND! I HATE THE RED ONE!!!!-**

**(Dunks her with gatorade and cheers)**

**Me: Aww mann...... oh well...THANKS FOR READING!!! SEQUEL COMING SOON!!!! **

**SAN. D: WE LOVE YOU KASMIK!!!**

**ME: Sigh....they give their love rough.....Setska should be proud..... OH WELL!!!! BYE BYE!!! SEE YA SOON!!!**


End file.
